Magico Despertar: La Verdad Oculta
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: La Aldea Oculta de Konoha escondía grandes secretos y uno de ellos es acerca de la masacre del clan Uchiha perpetrada por Uchiha Itachi. Comienza una lucha entre la Maldición del Odio y la Voluntad de Fuego, ¿Quíen ganará? El camino será dificil, pero la unión hace la fuerza. El clan Uchiha renacerá de sus cenizas para dar paso a una nueva era.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic de Naruto que nació mientras leía algunos de los fics de la página. Espero que le den una oportunidad, pues quizá este tipo de historias ya están demasiado vistas dentro del fandom de Naruto, solo me queda decirles que no será igual a esos fics, los protagonistas serán en sí el clan Uchiha.**

**Queda aclarar tambien que sigo la linea tanto de Naruto y de Naruto Shippuden, asi que trataré que cada situacion sea narrada de la mejor manera posible. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, solo los utilizo para fines de esta historia. Personajes como Hanako y demás que no reconozcan son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Maho no Mézame: Kakuza Reta Shinjitsu**

**PROLOGO.**

La vida da muchas vueltas, así como da algo te quita, no es que no sea consciente de la situación que envuelve no solo a mi vida sino también a mi familia. Muchas preguntas se encontraban en mi mente a lo largo de estos ocho años después de la muerte de mi clan y sabía que también pasaban por la mente de él aunque quisiera negarlo.

La vida de un shinobi es dura, amarga y dolorosa, no podía entenderlo pero lo hice, la muerte de mi sensei me abrió los ojos a ese mundo. Por mucho tiempo me cegué, quería hacer de cuenta de que estábamos bien, de que no pasaba nada pero me equivoqué como siempre. Mi hermano seguía sumido en el dolor, quería venganza a como diera lugar, nos alejamos, no éramos los mismos niños y quizá después de ese día, de la matanza del clan, ya nunca más lo fuimos.

Siempre me preguntaba, ¿Pensará Itachi en nosotros? Y si es así, ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa? No podía creer que mi hermano mayor nos odiaba a ambos, además, estaba yo. Dentro de los muertos del clan debí de haber estado yo, una chica dentro de los Uchiha, el clan que rara vez mandaba a sus mujeres a la academia, fui la excepción, mi madre abogó por mí y dentro de poco me convertiría en shinobi de Konoha.

Estoy viva, me gustaría decir que mi hermano mayor se tentó el corazón y decidió dejarme viva porque matarme seria como un desperdicio, o eso pensé, tiempo después descubriría que me equivoqué de nuevo. Él me necesitaba, no me lo dijo en ese momento, sin embargo después lo supe.

La huida de Sasuke fue definitiva para tomar una gran decisión dentro de mi vida. No podía quedarme sentada esperando a que algo sucediera, viendo como lo único que me quedaba se destruía entre sí sin saber lo que sucedió, todo se volvió un oscuro remolino de emociones, debía saber la verdad, algo se ocultaba en la aldea desde tiempos de mi sensei, debía salvar a mi familia no dejaría que les pusieran una mano encima antes de que tuviera algún contacto con alguno de ellos.

Quería salvar lo que quedaba de mi apellido maltrecho ya luego de tantas injurias, humillaciones y desprecios de los que fui víctima, los Uchiha ya no seriamos sinónimo de odio, dolor, venganza, deserción. Pronto volveríamos a ser el prestigioso clan del que hablaban las leyendas, un clan respetado y temido por todos.

Mi nombre es Hanako Uchiha, aprendiz del Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen, chunnin de Konoha y esta es la historia de cómo descubrí mi camino de ninja.


	2. El Principio de Todo

**Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les agrade y no olviden dejar sus comentarios con sus opiniones!**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO.**

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, Sasuke y su equipo habían regresado de una peligrosa misión en la Aldea de la Lluvia en la que mi hermano había salido lastimado. Llevaba varios días en el hospital inconsciente.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la casa demasiado alterada y agitada al contarme lo que pasó me asusté, salí corriendo del barrio con todas las fuerzas que me daban las piernas, no era la primera vez que después de una misión Sasuke llegaba herido debía estar acostumbrada, la verdad es que no dejaba de preocuparme.

Ante las personas mi hermano y yo no demostrábamos afecto entre nosotros, seguíamos la base Uchiha, fríos como hielo y con la expresión imperturbable con las típicas sonrisas de medio lado, fueron pocas las veces que vi a Sasuke riendo abiertamente con sus compañeros lo cual me llenaba de alivio pues quizá su corazón frio lleno de dolor se estaba ablandando por estar cerca de ellos. Como sucedería más adelante, me equivocaba.

Sasuke guardaba su odio a Itachi, no me lo decía sin embargo cuando regresó a la aldea después de la muerte de Hiruzen-sensei, todo ese odio, dolor y sus ganas de venganza brotaron en él y a partir de ese momento, él ya no fue el mismo, en esa ocasión, supe por lo contado por mi hermano, que Itachi iba por el Kyuubi, buscaba a Naruto, Sasuke me contó que creía haber encontrado el momento perfecto para acabar con Itachi sin embargo, la diferencia entre ambos aun era enorme, no lo había superado en nada. No hablé con mi hermano mayor pero lo observé de lejos, él ni siquiera me miró.

La suerte estaba echada. Sakura y yo llegamos a la habitación que ocupaba Sasuke en el hospital, ahí estaba él se encontraba frio, distante y con un enojo bastante palpable. Algo había pasado en esa misión.

El ruido de la porcelana al caer al suelo me devolvió a la realidad, Sasuke, algo le pasaba, miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus dos compañeros, Sakura asustada se puso a mi lado mientras Sasuke peleaba a gritos con Naruto, retándose con la mirada los dos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la azotea del hospital dispuestos a pelearse en serio.

Sakura les gritaba que pararan, yo solo observaba en silencio, no entendía nada, entonces sucedió, el chidori y el rasengan aparecieron en las respectivas manos de sus dueños, iban a matarse, entonces reaccioné.

-¡Sasuke, detente!-le grité, ninguno de los dos se detuvo, los ataques iban a colisionar hasta que Kakashi-sensei apareció y redirigió ambos ataques a las cisternas de agua, un gran estallido se escuchó en el lugar, cuando el humo se disipó corrí hacia mi hermano, lo agarre del cuello de su camisa con fuerza y le grité-¡Dime que pensabas hacer! ¡Qué es lo que sucede Sasuke, por poco te matas!

-Basta, Hanako-me dijo Kakashi alejándome de mi hermano, Sasuke se fue del lugar. No pude ver hacia donde se dirigió, Naruto también se fue pero no siguió a Sasuke.

Observé a Sakura que lloraba asustada y no era para menos, iba a meterse en medio de los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke, si no hubiera llegado su sensei la hubieran matado y los otros dos también hubieran corrido la misma suerte. Desvié la vista con tristeza, no entendía que le sucedía a mi propio hermano, debería saberlo, me reproché, es sangre de mi sangre, cerré los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué paso?-le dije a Kakashi sin mirarlo, estaba esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, en cambio el jounin se acercó a su alumna y la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaría bien, Sakura pareció tranquilizarse con eso y se retiro de ahí-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke?

-No te preocupes Hanako-me dijo con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara-Él estará en casa después de que hablé con él, ¿Está bien?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me fui brincando por los tejados hasta el barrio Uchiha, me detuve en la entrada y miré hacia atrás, tenía una extraña sensación, algo estaba pasando. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero no lo logré, esa sensación seguía ahí sin quererse ir.

Entré a los terrenos caminando lentamente, aquel lugar estaba prácticamente igual sin embargo, había una soledad abrumadora, un silencio que ponía los pelos de punta, no sabía porque no lo había notado antes si ahí había pasado toda mi vida. Suspiré resignada pero, ¿Resignada, porque?

Llegué a la casa metida en mis pensamientos, estando sola me solté a llorar, sentía que sería la última vez que estaría en aquel lugar, la última vez que vería a lo único que me ataba a Konoha, me sentía sola, recordé que Sasuke tenía amigos, a los que no contestaba más que monosílabos pero amigos después de todo, en cambio yo, no tenía nada.

Ahí fue cuando pensé, la que debería estar atada la venganza debo ser yo, no él, la que debe estar sumida en el odio era yo. Caí en la cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado nos afectaba a los tres más de lo que pensábamos y el que yo no lo dijera a viva voz no era porque no me afectaba sino que debía estar pendiente no solo de mi también de Sasuke.

Me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi blusa color rojo, me asomé a una de las ventanas y me sorprendí al ver que ya era de noche y Sasuke no había regresado. Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me sorprendí al ver que la puerta de la pieza de Sasuke estaba abierta cuando solía estar cerrada.

-¿Sasuke?-dije en voz baja entrando a la habitación, mi hermano estaba parado frente al ventanal de su habitación mirando una fotografía entre sus manos, caminé hacia él y sonreí al ver que la foto que miraba con ansiedad y algo de tristeza era del equipo siete-¿Cuándo llegaste?-le pregunté.

Él dejó la foto sobre su escritorio boca abajo y me dijo-Hace unos minutos-iba a hablarle pero me detuve al ver que en su cama se encontraba su mochila con la que se iba a las misiones.

-¿Y la mochila? ¿Vas a alguna misión?

-No-me contestó secamente y con frialdad para después mirarme con ojos fríos-Me voy Hanako y no quiero que me sigas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que te vas?

-Lo que oíste, debo cumplir con mi venganza, debo hacerme más fuerte y eso solo lo lograré con Orochimaru, él tiene el poder que necesito.

-¿Orochimaru? Sasuke, ¿Estás oyendo lo que estás diciendo?

-Ya te lo dije, así que me voy, esta aldea no me sirve ya.

-¿Y supongo que crees que te dejare irte tan fácilmente no?

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke de espaldas a mí, lo miré con una ceja enarcada.

-Sasuke, ¿Y después de que mates a Itachi que? Eso solo te dejará vacio, Sasuke debe haber otra solución, vengarte no te llevará a nada, solo a mas dolor y soledad.

-Tú más que nadie deberías entender esto, se trata del clan-dijo furioso girándose hacia mí.

-Y lo hago, créeme que lo hago, pero, ¿Me entiendes tú a mí? ¿Sabes o al menos te haces una idea de lo que estoy sintiendo? No, no lo haces, Sasuke ya perdí un hermano, no quiero perder a otro.

-Y tu, Hanako, ¿Entiendes lo que es perder a toda tu familia en manos de quien creías era tu hermano mayor?

-Si te vas te acusaran de traidor, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Puedo luchar contra el consejo y la Godaime por un hermano que es un traidor y un criminal rango S, ¿pero dos, Sasuke?; sé que es lo que quieres y sé que no podré detenerte, nadie podrá pero piensa, si me quedo y tú te vas serás enemigo de la aldea, bandos distintos, si te quedas… Si te vas seremos enemigos y yo no querré luchar contra ti, eres mi hermano, no tendré el valor que tú tienes para matarte-dije rápidamente con la voz compungida por el dolor y la tristeza.

-Hanako, siempre has sido una molestia y siempre lo serás, aun me pregunto cómo pudo haberte dejado vivir si no tienes las fuerzas para matar, esos sentimentalismos solo te harán fracasar.

-¿Sentimentalismos? ¿Llamas a eso el querer proteger a mi familia? Sasuke no puedes ser más…

-Basta Hanako, solo me das lastima, tú y todos los que habitan esta maldita aldea, a partir de hoy no tengo nada que me una a esta aldea, ni siquiera tu.

-Muy bien, entonces lárgate, lárgate y ojala nunca vuelvas Sasuke…-hablé con la voz entrecortada por tratar de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Adiós Hanako-dijo Sasuke agarrando sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta de su habitación.

-Hasta nunca Sasuke-le dije-Y recuerda-ante esto, él se detuvo y me miró con esos ojos negros tan iguales a los míos pero destilando frialdad-Cuando nos encontremos no seremos hermanos…seremos rivales.

Sasuke giró su rostro y antes de desaparecer me dijo-Ya lo has dicho tú-y se esfumó en una voluta de humo.

A partir de ese entonces, Sasuke y yo habíamos tomado caminos diferentes, sin embargo, al finalizar aquel año me encontraría con una misión que cambiaria mi vida.

Esa noche no pude dormir, me debatía entre ir a comunicarle a la Hokage lo que había pasado y quedarme en la aldea para tratar de que la huida de él no fuera a mayores. Solo pedía en silencio que nada le sucediera y que cuando el momento llegara poder estar ahí junto a ellos, no sería sencillo y lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos, me coloqué mi largo cabello en una cola alta, me calcé las botas ninja y salí al encuentro de aquel que me buscaba.

Abrí la puerta con tranquilidad, me sorprendí o más bien me lo esperaba, era un ANBU enviado por la Godaime, ya se sabía de la huida de Sasuke.

-Uchiha Hanako, la Godaime Hokage quiere verla en su oficina ahora-me dijo el ANBU detrás de la máscara, asentí y comencé a brincar por los techos hasta llegar a la torre Hokage.

Al parecer me esperaban ya que se encontraba lo que parecía ser todo un equipo de búsqueda, fruncí el ceño, yo no iría tras Sasuke, carraspeé levemente para que notaran mi presencia, los murmullos se silenciaron y me miraron con tristeza en la cara y con ¿pesar? No lo sabría, miré a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí, desde Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, y Chouji, no me sorprendí al ver a Naruto, sabía que él sería uno de los primeros en reaccionar tras la ida de Sasuke.

-Bien, Shikamaru será su líder ya que es el único chunnin-dijo la Godaime-Deben traer a Sasuke de regreso…

-Tsunade-obachan-habló Naruto con la energía de siempre-Hanako debe ir con nosotros también, ella puede hacer entrar en razón al dobe.

Las palabras de Naruto me hicieron recordar la pelea que tuve con mi hermano antes de que se fuera, no pude hacerlo entrar en razón, sonreí con amargura viendo hacia un lado hasta que la voz de una chica de cabellos rosas hizo que girara mis ojos hacia ella.

-Ella lo intentó Naruto-dijo entre hipidos la chica, me sorprendí, así que habló con Sasuke….

-¿De verdad?-dijo Naruto mirándome como todos los demás, no bajé la mirada ni un solo segundo y es que como buena Uchiha tenía orgullo y no dejaría que me amedrentaran con algo así.

-Hanako no irá con ustedes-habló Tsunade-Tengo asuntos que tratar con ella por ahora.

Vaya, apláudenosle a la vieja Tsunade, al parecer había leído mis pensamientos o me conocía muy bien y es que al morir Hiruzen-sensei, ella tomó el cargo de Hokage se enteró de que éramos el último equipo que él tomó, sin embargo nunca fue con nosotros a alguna misión, eligió a Hiroshi Nishihara, un experto en armas, hermano mayor de Tenten y que era mi compañero de equipo como líder del mismo.

Y así seguimos hasta ahora solo que por tener a un miembro del equipo de la aldea de Suna también debíamos estar al tanto de lo que sucedía allá, éramos el enlace entre ambos Kages, con nosotros como equipo, la alianza de Konoha y Suna se hizo más fuerte.

No quería indagar en lo que Tsunade tendría que hablar conmigo, yo no sabía lo que planeaba Sasuke, no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente aun siendo su hermana, los únicos sobrevivientes del clan, él pensaba lo mismo que yo, debí haber muerto aquel día. No escuché las últimas palabras que les dio Tsunade pero me encontraba al frente de Naruto que me veía con seriedad y con sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Hanako, traeré a Sasuke de regreso, ya lo verás, 'ttebayo.

Le sonreí de medio lado, sé lo que Naruto significa para mi hermano y mas allá de un rival como lo hacía ver, eran los mejores amigos, él lo consideraba un hermano más que a Itachi y más que a mí, ese rubio hiperactivo logró entender a mi hermano algo que yo no hice en todo este tiempo y estaba decidido a luchar a su lado sin nada a cambio, como ahora, haciéndome la muda promesa de regresar a mi hermano.

-Naruto…gracias-le dije poniéndole mi mano sobre su hombro, él me miró extrañado lo cual era normal ya que no era mi costumbre aunque lo conociera más que a su compañera de equipo-Gracias por todo, y…si no puedes traerlo….asegúrate de darle una buena paliza de mi parte-sonreí ante esto al igual que él, Shikamaru lo llamó y dándome una última mirada salió del despacho de la Hokage seguido de la chica pelirosa que lloraba en silencio.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, me giré hacia Tsunade que miraba el lugar por donde habían salido los que en unos años serian unos shinobis de alto nivel, la rubia suspiró.

-Entonces, ya te lo esperabas-afirmó ella sentándose en su silla.

-Hmp-dije, si a eso se le llama hablar.

-Hanako, ¿Conoces a Ibiki?-preguntó y al ver que la miraba fijamente prosiguió-Él sabía acerca del equipo tres, tu equipo, por lo que me dijo y en estos pocos meses que llevo al mando me he dado cuenta que están muy bien entrenados, Hiroshi sobrepasa ya el nivel chunnin, Tory en unos cuantos años será una excelente chunnin de Suna y tu, serás la única Uchiha, el único orgullo que les queda.

-¿Orgullo?-dije en voz baja apretando mis puños-¿Es orgullo ver como mis hermanos buscan matarse entre sí? ¿Ver como….? No lo entiende, a partir de ahora me señalaran, dirán que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo también abandone la aldea…

-¿Tan pronto caes, Hanako? Si es así, no eres digna alumna de Hiruzen y mucho menos la chica que pensé que eras.

Me quedé callada esperando, ¿A dónde quería llegar Tsunade con todo eso?

-Hanako, escucha, hace varios años, en la aldea hubo una rama de los Uchiha que eran especialistas en técnicas de fuego y siempre los protegían las aves fénix, eran su símbolo muy por arriba del logo que traes en la espalda. Hanako, esas técnicas eran muy especiales y solo podían usarlas las mujeres del clan, aquellas que fueran ninja.

-Eso es imposible, nadie, ninguna mujer puede ser ninja, los Uchiha daban a escoger si querían mandarnos a la academia o no, hasta mi padre tuvo que pensar seriamente eso…

-Bueno eso es lo que sabes tú, pero y ¿Tu madre?

El recuerdo de mi madre cuando tenía ocho años y estaba a punto de iniciar la academia se posó en mi mente, estábamos solas en la casa, mi padre tenía reunión en la patrulla de Konoha y Sasuke e Itachi habían ido a entrenar, si mal no recordaba mi madre me sacó de mi habitación y me llevó al jardín de la casa y comenzó a enseñarme a usar las shuriken y los kunai, trataba de convencer a Itachi de que me ayudara a entrenar pero siempre evadía el tema.

_-Tu padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con mandarte a la academia y por lo mismo no te entrenará pero de eso me encargo yo-dijo ella mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia un punto especifico lejos de nosotras dando justo en el blanco._

_-¿Dónde aprendiste eso mamá?-le pregunté quería saber si podría llegar a ser igual que ella._

_-Con años de práctica, pero cuando me casé con tu padre lo perfeccioné, como Uchiha no puedes permitirte ningún fallo-dijo sentándose junto a mí, la miraba con orgullo y admiración-Recuerda siempre que las batallas no solo dependen de tus habilidades con el ninjutsu, si sabes utilizar perfectamente estas armas, el éxito en batalla lo tienes asegurado. Muchas batallas se han ganado así._

_-Mamá, ¿Tú fuiste ninja cuando tenias la edad de Itachi?_

_Mikoto rió ante mi pregunta-Si hija, de hecho llegué a ser una jounin._

_-¿De verdad?_

_Ella sonrió y se levantó rápidamente y me tomó de una mano y salimos de la casa rumbo al templo Nakano, sacamos el tapiz y bajamos las escaleras._

_-Aquí encuentras como despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan pero si me lo preguntas se me hace un procedimiento cruel, siempre he dicho que debe existir otra manera de despertar el Mangekyou…Hanako-chan, ven, aquí en esta sección, el tercer cajón, cuando lo necesites llévate los pergaminos que estén aquí, están escritas cada una de mis técnicas que espero tu las perfecciones… ¿Me harás esa promesa?_

_-Si mamá-le contesté con algo de temor. Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente antes de que regresáramos a la casa y hacer de cuenta que no habíamos hecho nada ante mi padre. _

Miré a Tsunade con firmeza, gracias a eso había recordado esos pergaminos que mi madre me había dicho que sacara cuando más lo necesitara y que yo sería la encargada de perfeccionar las técnicas que estuvieran grabadas en esos pergaminos. Tsunade me miró con una media sonrisa cuando observó que entendía de lo que me hablaba, colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza despeinándome un poco el cabello, por suerte no traía mi banda puesta sino supongo que hubiera caído al suelo por la acción de la Hokage.

Además que el Clan Uchiha fuera protegido por los fénix era tan solo una leyenda, una de tantas que contaban los más viejos a los más jóvenes para internarlos un poco en la historia de la familia y del legado que llevaban consigo como Uchiha. ¿Cuántas veces no escuché a mi padre, a mis tíos, contar esas historias? Aquellas historias eran tan legendarias como la fundación de la aldea, si me las sabía de memoria era decir poco, cada cierto tiempo, cuando un niño Uchiha entraba a la Academia, todo el Clan se reunía para darle la bienvenida al grupo shinobi Uchiha, no importaba si aún faltaba tiempo para que ese chico se graduara, siempre tenían que hacerse esas reuniones.

Las reuniones eran en alguna de las casas de todo el barrio, o en el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de los Uchiha lideres, en la noche todas las familias Uchiha se dirigían hasta el lugar de reunión y felicitaban al nuevo chico que había comenzado su entrenamiento como shinobi, había comida que preparaban las mujeres del clan con ayuda de sus hijas o nietas que no decidían entrar en la vida shinobi, entre la comida y la bebida las platicas con lo miembros del clan variaban. Si te acercabas al grupo de los lideres escuchabas sobre misiones o lo que estaban planeando para el mejor manejo del clan y su seguridad, si estabas con los más jóvenes escuchabas platicas sobre como es mejor lanzar un shuriken o un kunai para que diera siempre en el blanco o en algunas ocasiones, si los chicos eran adolescentes, sus platicas versaban sobre sus respectivas parejas y por ultimo si te encontrabas con las matriarcas, sabias que siempre estarían hablando de sus familias, de lo maravillosos que eran sus hijos y maridos, hasta que llegaba el momento de contar la historia del nacimiento del clan Uchiha.

Todas las leyendas Uchiha, desde la perspectiva de las que eran contadas, te enseñaban que era todo un honor pertenecer a este clan, a tu familia y que siempre mantuvieras la cabeza alta porque no es propio de un Uchiha comportarse como un simple civil, ellos eran shinobis de elite y como tal debías seguir su ejemplo. ¿Qué pasaba cuando una chica decidía iniciarse como kunoichi? Sencillo, era el mismo procedimiento pero las leyendas dedicadas a alguna de ellas, tenían un significado diferente y la del fénix protector del clan era una de esas. En ese entonces, tenía ocho años cumplidos al igual que Sasuke, esa reunión había sido la más larga del Clan porque debían introducir a un chico y a una chica en lo que significaba ser un Uchiha, y no había entendido el significado de esa leyenda y aun no logro entenderlo.

-Hanako, acompáñame-dijo Tsunade mirándome e iniciando la marcha frente a mí y la seguí esperando que me contara porque tenía asuntos que resolver conmigo.

Caminamos lentamente hasta donde estaba un rio, aquel lugar donde Itachi había luchado contra Kakashi-sensei cuando fue a Konoha en un acto casi suicida. Tsunade se sentó en el alfeizar de una pequeña estancia techada indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. De un salto me encontré al lado de la rubia Hokage que miraba el agua del rio con expresión serena.

A los pocos minutos, Tsunade levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo azul que adornaba aquel día y lanzó un suspiro al aire antes de hablarme con seriedad en su voz.

-Hace tiempo, descubrí en la biblioteca de la aldea, una sección que según me indicaron, ustedes, el equipo tres, utilizaba para estudiar y realizar trabajos que Hiruzen les mandaba-dijo Tsunade mirándome-Sin querer leí cada uno de los pergaminos que se encontraban en esa sección y me sorprendí al leer sobre la historia del clan Uchiha y sobre su masacre.

Miré a Tsunade sin entender, aunque estaba sorprendida porque la Gondaime Hokage había leído esos pergaminos que con tal de mantenernos ocupados, el sensei nos había puesto a pasar a limpio y guardarlos en una sección secreta de la biblioteca de Konoha. Uno de esos pergaminos hablaba de mi clan y toda su historia, estuve en desacuerdo cuando Hiruzen nos hizo copiar los pergaminos, pues la información contenida en esos escritos era solo propiedad de mi clan y nadie, ningún shinobi, ni ningún civil podía enterarse de la historia del clan.

No podía dejar de imaginarme a mis familiares removiéndose en sus tumbas por lo que nos habían pedido hacer, sin embargo, no pudimos pasar todos los datos del clan, había dos pergaminos, los cuales me había encargado de llevarme a casa, que estaban codificados, quizá para que alguien con el sharingan pudiera leerlos. No quise intentar con el sharingan con mis compañeros de equipo enfrente, pues las copias que sacáramos también se enviarían a Suna como reporte.

Sasuke nunca supo que tuve ese tipo de misión, ni que tenía dos pergaminos codificados pertenecientes a alguien del clan, era mi instinto de kunoichi quien me decía que no debía decirle a mi hermano, no aún. Quería descodificarlo primero para después dárselo a Sasuke pero no pudo ser porque él ya había huido de la aldea y si en la misión de rescate que lideraba Shikamaru, no regresaban con mi hermano, era más que posible que los miembros del consejo nombraran a Sasuke como desertor de la aldea, al igual que mi hermano mayor lo fue y lo sigue siendo. Y sin embargo, ya sabía que Sasuke no regresaría, quería cumplir con su venganza a como diera lugar.

-Sasuke no va a regresar, Hokage-sama-dije bajando la mirada topándome con el agua cristalina del rio-Cumplirá su venganza y ninguno de nosotros podrá convencerlo de no hacerlo, es lo que lleva soñando desde que teníamos ocho años.

La Hokage se movió a mi lado y bajó de donde estaba sentada, dirigí mis ojos hacia ella quien me observaba con una mueca de descontento y algo de comprensión en sus ojos. Un amago de sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y con un gesto de la mano me indicó que me levantara y me pusiera de pie frente a ella.

-Hanako, hablé con Hiroshi acerca de una extraña misión que les pidió que cumplieran cuando él se encontraba agonizante-dijo Tsunade mirándome fijamente-Sé que hay un espía de Suna que les pasa información del enemigo, ahora llegó el momento de que Konoha tenga sus propios espías. Hiruzen sabia acerca de la matanza del clan Uchiha, ¿No es así?

Me sorprendí ante las palabras de Tsunade, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera todo eso? Yo misma lo sabia gracias a que el sensei me lo dijo antes de morir, mencionó algo sobre que alguien le había pedido que nos cuidara a Sasuke y a mí, y que le había pedido que me entrenara ya que esa persona no podía hacerlo. Según el sensei, trató de hacer lo que aquella persona extraña le pidió pero nunca imaginó que creceríamos lo suficiente para poder valernos por nosotros mismos como ninjas y seguir nuestro propio camino.

Sasuke había decidido ya cual sería su camino ninja, yo estaba estancada tratando de pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Ya no estaba mi hermano por el que debía velar cuando estaba en la aldea, por el que debía llegar temprano y hacer algo de comida porque sabía que después de sus arduos entrenamientos, Sasuke llegaba con un hambre voraz a la casa. Hasta entonces entendí que Sasuke le había dedicado más tiempo al entrenamiento ninja que yo, que aunque como equipo, pudimos llegar a las preliminares, mi pelea contra mi compañera de equipo terminó en empate sin darnos la oportunidad de seguir en la tercera ronda y convertirnos en chunnin, seguíamos siendo gennin, solo Hiroshi estaba por delante de nosotras pero como tuvo que esperar casi un año para tener un equipo, era un gennin igual que nosotras, sino, de no haber sido así, quizá Hiroshi ya sería un chunnin como Shikamaru.

Aunque cualquiera que fuera nuestra decisión, Tsunade lo sabría ya que al no tener ya un jounin a nuestro cargo, el capitán del equipo o al menos el gafete y el derecho de serlo había recaído en Hiroshi que desde que murió nuestro mentor, se volvió más responsable y honraba la memoria de nuestro mentor, a la corta edad de trece años, y él a los quince ya habíamos experimentado lo que es perder a lo que consideras casi como un padre, al menos Tory y yo porque ambas habíamos sido huérfanas a temprana edad y Hiroshi siguiendo las reglas shinobi de no mostrar sus emociones en público o durante una misión ni dejarse llevar por ellas, sabía que la pasaba mal con su familia, porque hasta que cumplió quince años pudo pertenecer a un equipo gennin, el último que tomó Hiruzen-sensei antes de morir a manos de la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru, quien también me había arrebatado un hermano. Y me prometí que algún día, Orochimaru pagaría por lo que había hecho, no le perdonaría la vida que le arrebató a mi sensei, ni tampoco el haber sido uno de los causantes para que Sasuke dejara la aldea y a mí en ella.

Sentir que el viento soplaba a mí alrededor me hizo salir con rapidez de mis pensamientos y sentí la presencia de un ninja cercano, miré a Tsunade que ya se encontraba hablando con el ninja cuya identidad no pude saber y me mantuve quieta tratando de escuchar de lo que hablaban. La mirada furica que me dirigió Tsunade me alertó y me acerqué a gran velocidad hacia la Hokage que tomó el camino hacia el hospital donde según entendí gracias a las palabras que soltaba la rubia Hokage era que el equipo de rescate había regresado, sin Sasuke, y heridos de gravedad. Sin perder tiempo, seguí a Tsunade hacia el hospital mientras pedía a los dioses que Naruto y los demás estuvieran bien sino seria culpa mía y de mi hermano. Mía porque no los acompañé, porque deje a Sasuke escapar y ellos resultaron heridos.

Cuando me dijeron la habitación que ocupaba Naruto me dirigí hacia allá rápidamente, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, y cómo sucedieron las cosas, quería saber si había hablado con Sasuke y que le había dicho. Abrí la puerta corrediza de la habitación y encontré a Naruto sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana del lugar con algunas vendas y mirando hacia la aldea con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y cuando estuve a una distancia cercana, le tomé por un hombro y se giró asustado pero su mirada se volvió triste y dolida al verme.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté en un murmullo que difícilmente podría escucharse en la habitación.

El chico me miró y dijo con pesar-Estoy bien, mis heridas sanan rápido, ya sabes, porque, ´dattebayo.

Asentí ante sus palabras en silencio, Naruto se levantó del alfeizar y se dirigió a su cama en la que se sentó y yo me quedé parada en medio de la estancia.

-No debiste seguirlo Naruto-dije en un arranque de ira, frustración y tristeza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el mejor amigo de mi hermano-Pudiste haber muerto, también los demás, todos se arriesgaron demasiado, Sasuke…

-Hanako, no abandonaría a mi mejor amigo nunca-dijo Naruto con expresión serena y con una sonrisa en su rostro-Alguien me dijo una vez que lucharía contra todos y todo para reunir a su familia y no se detendría ante eso, pienso hacer lo mismo también ´ttebayo.

Las palabras de Naruto me hicieron reaccionar, recordaba el momento en el que le había dicho eso, fue durante los exámenes chunnin, en la primera fase, era una frase que había soltado cuando decidimos Hiroshi, Tory y yo que no nos dejaríamos vencer por la última pregunta. En ese momento, cuando dije esas palabras ni siquiera me fije en que Sasuke se encontraba en la sala en ese momento, creo que no me importó, ahí supe cual era el camino que debía seguir y mi elección era muy diferente a la que había hecho mi hermano.

Quizá mi desarrollo como ninja estaba por debajo del que mantenía Sasuke y sobretodo Itachi, mi sharingan aun no se desarrollaba lo suficiente como ahora, era por mucho lo menor del estándar que había visto en otros Uchiha, mis técnicas de ataque eran las más básicas, luchaba sin experiencia y hablaba solo porque sentía que debía hacerlo y no me intimidaba estar por debajo de Sasuke porque sabía que si de verdad me dedicaba a entrenar podría estar a su nivel; no dominaría las técnicas que él conoce, me dedicaría solamente a las mías y en ese examen chunnin, entendí que debía quitarme de encima la sombra de Sasuke, pues muchos pensaban que dependía prácticamente de él, que sin él yo no era nada y eso, según el sensei, podía hacerme daño en mi desarrollo, pero nunca le di importancia, siempre estuve al corriente de mis capacidades, siempre supe lo que podía hacer y si Sasuke y yo éramos diferentes en estilo de taijutsu, ninjutsu e incluso genjutsu, ¿Qué más daba? Era mi hermano sí, pero no dependía mi ascenso de él, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?-le pregunté mirándolo fijamente tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Aceptaré la oferta de Ero-sennin para entrenar con él-contestó Naruto tranquilamente- Me haré más fuerte y traeré al teme de Sasuke de regreso, Hanako, mi promesa aun sigue en pie.

-Naruto si no lo traes tu, lo haré yo a base de Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, no me importa, pero por favor, no cometas una locura por cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Sakura-le dije con algo de enfado en la voz, a lo que Naruto rio y me miró con alegría, bueno, lo del Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi lo haría cuando consiguiera el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Hanako, deberías entrenar también, me dejaste sorprendido con ese genjutsu tuyo, ¿Dices que te entrenó Kurenai-sensei? Deberías decirle que te ayude a mejorar el genjutsu-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera a la que correspondí.

Ese rubio hiperactivo tenía razón, debía cumplir una meta, una misión que tomé desde que murió Hiruzen-sensei, y para cumplirla debía entrenar más y cuando estuviera lista la completaría.

Cuando Naruto se recuperó salió de la aldea junto con Jiraiya-sama para comenzar su entrenamiento, a los pocos días que Naruto se fue, supe por parte de Shizune, la aprendiza de Tsunade, que Sakura había comenzado los entrenamientos con la Hokage.

Decidí que era momento de comenzar con mi entrenamiento también y siguiendo las recomendaciones de mi madre cuando era una niña acerca de unas técnicas de los Uchiha que ella tenía guardadas, fui junto con Hiroshi al templo Nakano y saqué los pergaminos que necesitaba, aquellos, donde los fénix eran protectores del clan y el fuego era su alma.

Cuando era niña pensaba que lo que hablaban los miembros del clan Uchiha, los más destacados y experimentados sobre los fénix, el fuego así como del símbolo que llevábamos en la espalda, eran simples leyendas de un clan que tenia siglos desde que fue fundado; y sin embargo, cuando leí aquellos pergaminos sobre invocación de las aves fénix, jutsus de fuego que necesitaban de una buena concentración y control de chacra, así como diferentes formas para invocar fénix y algunos genjutsus.

Había tenido razón en ciertos pergaminos escondidos, aquellos de los que mi madre me había hablado, necesitaba el sharingan para poder descodificarlos, estaban escritos para que solo un miembro del clan Uchiha pudiera leerlos, lo que no lograba entender, era porque mi madre me dijo solamente a mí de la existencia de esos pergaminos y no a mis hermanos entonces las palabras de Tsunade regresaron a mi cabeza _"Solo las mujeres Uchiha que fueran ninjas podían utilizarlas"_ eso no significaba gran cosa al momento que leí los pergaminos la primera vez.

Así que ante la mirada seria de Hiroshi, guardé los pergaminos en una mochila que utilizaba siempre para las misiones y juntos nos alejamos del templo Nakano y mientras nos alejábamos, una promesa cruzó mi mente. Estudiaría cada uno de esos jutsus, aprendería a invocar fénix, y si Kurenai-sensei me aceptaba de nuevo como alumna, me convertiría en una experta en la realización de genjutsus con y sin el sharingan, así como aprender a detectarlos y no dejar rastro de que efectivamente era una ilusión. Me convertiría en una kunoichi de alto nivel, fortalecería mis debilidades y me centraría en mis habilidades todo con un solo propósito: Regresar a mi familia de nuevo a su hogar.

Pero también una determinación se posó en mi cabeza, la cual me hizo alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo como si quisiera o supiera que mi familia me observaba desde las nubes. Ya no portaría más el símbolo de mi clan en la espalda, desde ese momento, sería reconocida como una Uchiha, sí, pero ya no por el símbolo en mi espalda, ahora tendría que valerme por mi misma y no por mi apellido que con su sola mención algunos shinobis tiemblan de pies a cabeza.

Desde aquel día, dejé de ser Uchiha para ser solo Hanako de Konoha, ya no mas símbolos Uchiha en mi ropa, solo seria yo misma, la única mujer Uchiha viva y que regresaría algún día a su familia de nuevo a la aldea.

Ese era mi camino ninja.


	3. Reencuentros Accidentados

**Hola he vuelto con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade. **

**N/A: Esta historia es un universo alterno, tomando como base lo sucedido en el anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, trato de ser lo más fiel posible a las series sin contar el relleno para que esta historia sea más fácil de entender. Como en esta historia estoy abarcando la historia y masacre del clan Uchiha, ellos son los protagonistas de esta historia junto con nuevos personajes y todos aquellos que ya conocemos. Espero que les agrade.**

**Ahora pasaré a contestar a -Smeralda por su review: _Hola, que bien que te haya gustado la historia y si la continuaré por eso no hay problema, espero que este capitulo te agrade. _**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS. **

**REENCUENTROS ACCIDENTADOS.**

Han pasado casi tres años después de que Naruto se fue con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar, de que Sakura se convirtiera en alumna de la Gondaime Hokage, el equipo siete había tomado caminos diferentes; uno de sus miembros se había ido de la aldea, pero los dos miembros que aun quedaban dedicaron esos tres años para fortalecerse y cumplir con lo que habían pactado tras la huida de Sasuke. La vida en la aldea seguía tranquila, no había gran movimiento de shinobis tras esos años, misiones simples, rápidas nada complejo. Había dejado de vivir en la enorme mansión Uchiha y me mudé a un pequeño departamento pues ya no tenía caso que estuviera sola en la mansión de mi familia, con el tiempo, la soledad que envolvía la casa junto con los recuerdos sentí por primera vez que el mundo se me venía encima.

Me había dado cuenta en la situación en la que ahora me mantenía en la aldea, era Hanako Uchiha para mis compañeros de generación que también lo fueron de mi hermano, pero cuando dejé de utilizar el símbolo de mi clan en mi ropa todo cambió. Ya no habían miradas despectivas hacia mí como antes de la huida de Sasuke, ya no me observaban como la hermana del genio Uchiha que había abandonado la aldea y dejado sin decir nada todo lo que lo mantenía unido a la villa; no podía negar que ese chico era mi hermano, porque aunque quisiera odiarle por haberse ido, nunca lo lograba, Sasuke no se ganó mi odio. No sé si fue por la misión que nos dio Hiruzen-sensei antes de morir y por la cual todo mi equipo dedicó a entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades durante esos tres años.

Aprendí las técnicas ninja de las que me habló mi madre y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Kakashi-sensei, que había estado algo melancólico porque su equipo se había desintegrado y uno de sus alumnos había tomado el camino del mal, yo no habría aprendido a mejorar mi visión con el sharingan, las técnicas de fuego y agua que con la ayuda de él pude dominar. Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué si mi elemento principal es el fuego, puedo hacer técnicas de agua? Pues bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla, el elemento fuego puede ser muy peligroso cuando lo utilizas como arma de ataque, en cambio, el agua es lo opuesto, agua domina fuego, siempre ha sido así, pero al evolucionar mi sharingan y utilizarlo en el entrenamiento con mis compañeros de equipo Sabaku no Toribena y Nishihara Hiroshi, el sharingan copió las técnicas de agua de Toribena por lo que decidí aprender técnicas de agua también y después de algunas pruebas que Kakashi y yo realizamos para saber si mi chacra era compatible con el elemento agua, nos dispusimos a entrenar técnicas de agua y fuego a la vez, así tenía un elemento de ataque y uno de defensa.

Después de ese entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei, visité a Kurenai-sensei que en esos tres años se había vuelto mi amiga y confidente hasta el punto que llegué a tutearla y contarle mis sentimientos respecto a lo de Sasuke e Itachi. Cuando hablé con Kurenai acerca de mi entrenamiento de genjutsu, se sorprendió pues no esperaba que le pidiera de nuevo que me ayudara a entrenar pero aceptó de buena gana. Aprendí que un genjutsu bien ejecutado sin la ayuda del sharingan podía ser letal, así que nos enfocamos en no usar mi kekkei genkai para que pudiera dominar a la perfección el genjutsu, aprender a activarlo y detectarlo sin la ayuda de mi línea sucesoria y desactivarlo, una tarea bastante difícil por cierto cuando estas acostumbrada a descubrir los genjutsus gracias al sharingan y sin embargo, ese entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei también me ayudó a perfeccionar mis jutsus ilusorios con el sharingan, aun no obtenía el Mangekyou como en el caso de Kakashi-sensei e Itachi, pero logré realizar genjutsus con el sharingan normal.

Mi relación con Kurenai-sensei era como de hermanas, ella era mi _nueva_ hermana mayor y me consideraba como su hermana menor, aquella, que según las palabras que una vez en los entrenamientos me dijo, nunca llegó a tener, y yo, la consideraba también como una hermana y fue un gran apoyo durante el primer año de la huida de Sasuke pues me encontraba en la cuerda floja, entrenaba pero cada cosa que hacia durante el día lo realizaba como si fuera algo mecánico, casi por inercia y gracias a ella salí del hoyo depresivo en el que me había metido pues me sentía sola aun teniendo a Hiroshi en la aldea, pero quien también gracias a sus entrenamientos junto a su hermana Tenten, casi no podía ver porque terminaban hasta caer agotados y pues Toribena estaba en Suna entrenando con sus hermanos y no venia muchas veces a Konoha.

En esos tres años podía afirmar que mi equipo también se había roto, al menos un poco pero nos volvimos a reunir gracias a la llegada de los exámenes chunnin que nos permitieron ascender a los tres y al poco tiempo, Hiroshi se convirtió en jounin tomando de ese modo, el liderazgo de nuestro equipo al que se negó que se llamara con su apellido o su nombre, Hiroshi nos nombró _Equipo Hiruzen_, nombre que anteriormente había utilizado Tsunade-sama cuando fue alumna de Hiruzen-sensei y con el permiso de la Gondaime, se nos permitió llamarnos así en honor de nuestro sensei.

Hiroshi y yo viajábamos constantemente a Sunagakure no Sato para entrenar junto con Toribena y manejarnos como un equipo y utilizar nuestras técnicas para ataque o defensa como equipo. Había ocasiones en las cuales Toribena viajaba a Konoha y nos reuníamos para entrenar o hablar simplemente de lo que sucedía en nuestras vidas y siempre era así, aunque estuviéramos separados, nunca perdíamos el contacto, según Kurenai-sensei, era el trabajo de equipo lo que nos había heredado nuestro sensei y por eso siempre manteníamos contacto y le alegraba saber que no habíamos perdido eso después de tanto tiempo separados.

Mientras recordaba todo lo anterior, sentada sobre el monumento de los Hokages, mi vista se posaba sobre la aldea y observaba cada edificio, cada casa, la aldea prosperaba, se sentía la tranquilidad en el aire, se respiraba paz. Sentí la presencia de mi compañero de equipo detrás de mí, no me giré a observarlo, sabía que él ya intuía que había sentido su presencia y así fue y tomó asiento a un lado de mí observando también la villa que era bañada por los rayos del sol en la mañana.

-Hoy pasará algo importante-dijo Hiroshi con voz grave y algo varonil.

Mi vista se fue hacia mi compañero en cuanto mencionó lo anterior y lo miré a sus ojos castaños, que miraban a la aldea y me permití observar su perfil.

Hiroshi tenía la piel blanca algo bronceada por las largas horas bajo el sol, sus facciones afiladas y maduras, de cabellos castaños cortos y alborotados, alto y delgado, bueno, no podía decirse que fuera delgado, solo que tenia marcados los músculos por el entrenamiento. Contaba con diecisiete años, era más grande que Toribena y yo por dos años, nosotras teníamos quince recién cumplidos, al igual que Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres Hiroshi?-le pregunté con mi mirada puesta sobre él con insistencia.

Mi compañero de equipo solo sonrió mientras miraba el horizonte, algo estaba ocultándome, pensé, algo sabía o le habían dicho y no me quería decir, era algo extraño porque siempre, en cualquier oportunidad, Hiroshi sabia la reacción que tomaría o lo que pensaba como si me estuviera leyendo la mente; algo que por cierto, con Tory no le pasaba, creo que yo era la única rara con la que él podía actuar de esos modos, anticipándose a mis movimientos, pero no lograba seguirle el ritmo.

Bajé la mirada con confusión, y me levanté del lugar donde estaba sentada siendo seguida a los pocos instantes por mi compañero que me imitó de igual forma sonriendo con diversión.

-Hace mucho que no hay acción por estos lugares, Hiroshi, así que no sé a qué te refieres-le dije mirándolo de frente y tragué en seco. Fue un error, ya que Hiroshi era por lo menos más alto que yo que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, era una enana.

Hiroshi ladeó un poco el cuerpo para observar la aldea pero en ningún momento me dio la espalda, seguíamos de frente de algún modo.

-No me refiero a una misión a la que tengamos que salir, es una sensación que se siente en el aire, ¿No la notas?

Mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la aldea, la cual podía ver en toda su extensión desde el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, quería encontrar aquello que decía mi compañero pero no lograba sentir ningún cambio en la aldea ni en las emociones que podíamos percibir gracias a los múltiples entrenamientos a los que nos sometimos durante casi dos años y medio. Sabía que ese año tendrían lugar los exámenes chunnin otra vez y que la hermana de Toribena, estaría en la aldea para supervisar los exámenes, solo eso se me ocurría como acontecimiento importante, nada más.

Miré a Hiroshi con ambas cejas enarcadas, no entendía que quería decirme, me recordaba a esos acertijos que nos daba Hiruzen-sensei para según él, mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo y nuestra inteligencia en combate. Sonreí levemente ante la idea, sonrisa que Hiroshi alcanzó a observar y también sonrió. No supe porque pero la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, hace tiempo que no dejaba que nadie a excepción de Kurenai-sensei o algunos amigos cercanos me observaran con mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Con Kurenai-sensei lo hacía porque me lo ordenaba y me lo pedía y no tenía cara para negarme cuando recordaba que durante la misión de búsqueda hace tres años, dos miembros de su equipo habían resultado heridos y me sentía en la penosa necesidad de regresarle el favor. Sin embargo, Hiroshi se acercó a mí a gran velocidad y tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos y alzó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, cosa a la que me negaba a realizar.

Sentía la mano de Hiroshi acariciando mi barbilla pero no hacia ningún intento por hacer que lo mirara a la cara y se lo agradecía internamente. Se había vuelto mi único apoyo en la aldea desde que me quedé sola y renuncié a llevar el símbolo de mi clan, por lo que al poco tiempo abandoné el barrio Uchiha, la que había sido mi casa y renté un pequeño departamento que pagaba gracias al sueldo que recibíamos de cada misión que realizábamos. Pero éramos un equipo dividido, una compañera se encontraba en Suna en este mes no viajaría, según lo que sabíamos, seguía a las ordenes del Gondaime Kazekage mientras tanto y nosotros, Hiroshi y yo, seguíamos las ordenes de la Gondaime Hokage.

Así era, siempre había sido de esa manera pero antes del deceso de nuestro sensei, siempre seguíamos las órdenes y las misiones que él nos encomendaba hasta que murió a manos de Orochimaru durante su invasión a la aldea y nos dividimos entre las órdenes de Konoha y Suna.

Sin pensarlo, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los ojos mieles con pequeños destellos verdes de Hiroshi que me miraban con impaciencia y con cierta seriedad escondida. Entonces la caricia que mantenía Hiroshi en mi barbilla terminó y comenzamos una lucha de miradas retándonos mutuamente para ver quien desviaba la vista primero. Mi compañero, todo un maestro de armas sonreía ante nuestro reto, nuestra relación era así, él gozaba molestarme y yo lo retaba para incordiarlo y aun de ese modo, siempre todas las batallas entre nosotros, él las terminaba ganando, y sin embargo, no quería que ese día fuera igual.

El viento sopló fuerte en lo alto del monumento de los Hokages y mi cabello bailoteó al ritmo del viento, al igual que algunos mechones de mi compañero. Una vez, antes de dejar el barrio Uchiha, soñé que perdía todo lo que me unía a esta aldea, había perdido a mis hermanos en una ardua pelea donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y no podía intervenir para acabar con eso, una batalla que no tenia pies ni cabeza, ambos, mis dos hermanos morían en esa batalla que observaba como si no fuera parte del momento, como si fuera una simple espectadora, después ese extraño sueño cambió y me encontraba en medio de una guerra, peleaba codo a codo con mis compañeros y sin previo aviso, Tory fue herida de gravedad por nuestros contrincantes, ella fue la primera en caer. Hiroshi y yo tratábamos de darles batalla, de no dejarnos vencer aunque las reservas de chacra nos eran insuficientes, un ataque certero de una katana hacia el pecho de Hiroshi lo hizo trastabillar y caer de rodillas mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones de su pecho herido, al poco tiempo caía sin vida sobre el terreno quedando solo yo de pie y con algunas heridas y raspones.

Cerré los ojos al recordar el sueño que días después le conté a Hiroshi quien se sorprendió ante cada palabra que le mencionaba sobre todo en el momento de su muerte. Hiroshi se percató de mi gesto y colocó de nuevo su mano bajo mi barbilla en un gesto dulce y amable.

-Eso no sucederá, Hanako, se lo prometí al sensei y voy a cumplirlo-habló Hiroshi con voz fuerte y decidida haciendo que mis ojos lo enfocaran-Cuidaré de Toribena y de ti aunque eso me cueste la vida, ¿Entiendes eso?

Sus palabras me llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, ¿Cómo era posible que después de saber lo que había hecho mi hermano aún mantenía una promesa en la cual estaba incluida? A sabiendas que algunos shinobis de la aldea me observaban con odio, con aprehensión, pensando en qué momento me iré yo también a seguir con los pasos de mis hermanos. Cuando Sasuke huyó sabía lo que vendría con eso, las miradas, las palabras de odio hacia mi clan y hacia mis hermanos.

Creo saber la respuesta y si no me equivocaba era porque él junto con Toribena habían sido testigos de todos esos tratos, de todas esas miradas, se nos asignó a Ibiki Morino como una especie de maestro provisional que a orden de la Hokage nos enseñaba algunas tácticas de espionaje y rastreo de los ANBU y las miradas que nuestro maestro me dedicaban no eran del todo cordiales había que admitirlo, fue entonces, cuando mis compañeros les plantaron cara a esos shinobis que miraban mal el nombre de mi clan y a mi misma como parte de este, y entre los tres nos apoyamos mutuamente pues era lógico que no mirarían bien al último equipo que había sido entrenado por el Sandaime Hokage, y poco a poco, dejó de importarnos los comentarios, las miradas. Solo éramos un equipo de ninjas más de Konoha y también de Suna.

Como dije, creía saber la respuesta, pero me equivoqué. Hiroshi no cumplía la promesa por la memoria del sensei, había algo más en juego, otra cosa que descubrí mediante nuestra nueva historia como equipo se formaba y nos formábamos también como ninjas de alto nivel al igual que los miembros de nuestra generación.

Suspiré y me alejé un poco de mi compañero, ese día, temprano en la mañana, nos habían informado a ambos que escoltaríamos a Temari, la hermana de Toribena de vuelta a su aldea, entonces debíamos movilizarnos para encontrar a Temari y hablar con ella acerca de su regreso a la aldea de Suna.

-Anda, vamos, tenemos que buscar a Temari-san-dije seriamente a mi compañero de equipo que se posicionó a mi lado al poco tiempo y juntos comenzamos a brincar sobre los tejados de las casas directo hacia la torre del Hokage donde debía encontrarse Temari ultimando las cosas para su regreso.

Nuestro traslado fue rápido y nos encontramos subiendo por los escalones rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade de la cual se escuchaban varias voces diferentes pero logré alcanzar a distinguir la de Sakura Haruno y otra juvenil voz que había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía.

Hiroshi tocó la puerta con parsimonia y aun sin haber sido invitados a pasar, entramos juntos y abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la persona que teníamos frente a nosotros que también nos miraba con clara sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Son ellos Tsunade-obachan? ¿Pelearemos contra ellos?-dijo un hiperactivo rubio, alto, de ojos azules que vestía un pantalón naranja y una chaqueta naranja con negro portando la banda ninja de Konoha en la frente.

Técnicamente ninguno de los dos entendió la pregunta realizada por ese chico, Hiroshi y yo intercambiamos miradas llenas de confusión para después mirar a la Hokage quien sonreía con nerviosismo y Shizune, su asistente sonreía con pena al ver la extrañeza en nuestros rostros.

El rubio entornó los ojos hacia nosotros que seguíamos parados sin expresión alguna en nuestras caras, ese chico nos observó a ambos de arriba hacia abajo buscando algo con que identificarnos, mientras el muchacho hacia su exploración, mis ojos observaron a los que se encontraban en la oficina además de Tsunade y Shizune, estaba Sakura que miraba todo con una sonrisa enorme de gran satisfacción y burla, y nada más y nada menos que Jiraiya-sama, entonces, miré al chico rubio y después a Jiraiya-sama, comprendí algunas cosas, si Jiraiya-sama se encontraba ahí, significaba que ese chico rubio hiperactivo era Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-solté la pregunta en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar-¿En verdad eres tú, Naruto Uzumaki?

-¿Naruto?-dijo Hiroshi mirándome con confusión y después dirigió su mirada hacia el chico rubio que teníamos enfrente.

-Creo que no los recuerdas Naruto-dijo Tsunade sonriendo con alegría-Ellos son Nishigara Hiroshi, hermano mayor de Tenten y ella es Uchiha Hanako.

No había necesidad de decir de quien era hermana, con el apellido ya todo estaba dicho. El chico rubio que resultó ser Naruto nos miró con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-¿Hiroshi, Hanako-chan?-preguntó Naruto volviendo a mirarnos-¡Se ven más fuertes que antes 'ttebayo!-dijo con alegría y entusiasmo, se acercó a nosotros y en un tono confidencial que los presentes escucharon, nos pregunto-¿Ustedes siguen siendo gennin verdad?

Hiroshi y yo al escuchar la pregunta hecha por Naruto nos soltamos a reír no sin antes mirarnos uno al otro con una ceja enarcada. Hiroshi se acercó a Naruto poniendo su mano izquierda sobre uno de los hombros del rubio y se dirigió a Sakura quien sonreía contenta-¿Aun no le cuentan nada?

-Nos encontramos con los demás por el camino, ustedes eran los únicos que nos faltaban, Hiroshi-san-le contestó Sakura sonriendo animadamente.

-Bien Naruto, entonces, seré yo quien te de las referencias sobre mi equipo-dijo Hiroshi dirigiéndose al rubio aun con la mano sobre su hombro.

"_Mi equipo"_. Sonreí de medio lado al escuchar al que era líder de mi equipo, porque si, Hiroshi lo era, pero nunca se había conducido con esas palabras ante nadie, solo hasta este momento, quizá porque el momento lo ameritaba y debía dejar en claro que él era líder del equipo Hiruzen.

-Toribena Sabakuno, hermana del Kazekage Gaara, es chunnin, Hanako Uchiha, es también chunnin y yo, Hiroshi Nishigara soy jounin recién graduado y por lo tanto, líder del equipo tres, al que llamamos equipo Hiruzen.

La revelación que dio Hiroshi dejó sorprendidos a los recién llegados de un largo viaje de entrenamiento, como era de esperar ninguno emitió ni una sola palabra, observé a Naruto un momento, había cambiado, ya no parecía aquel chico de trece años lleno de impulsividad que se lanzaba al peligro de un brinco, ahora parecía más maduro, como si los años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya le hubieran servido de algo. No podía evitarlo, mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que retenía a toda costa, recordé aquella promesa que me hizo, que traería a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, pero no dejaría que él cargara con ese peso solo, yo haría mi trabajo también.

Solo contaba los minutos para que diera inicio esa misión que el sensei nos encomendó antes de morir. Mi instinto me decía que pronto volvería a verme cara a cara con cada uno de mis hermanos, ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que cuando ese momento llegara, estuviera lo suficientemente preparada para encararlos.

-¿Así que, te has convertido en capitán de tu propio equipo, eh, Hiroshi?-le preguntó Jiraiya a mi compañero quien asintió confirmando lo que antes había dicho.

-Fue la voluntad del Sandaime, que cuando los tres ascendiéramos, yo tomaría el lugar que debió de haber ocupado el sensei-habló Hiroshi con seriedad y los ojos fijos en Jiraiya, el sannin de los sapos-Somos el equipo Hiruzen en memoria de nuestro sensei, no quise llamarlo con mi nombre como hubiera sido lo correcto.

Jiraiya lo miró con seriedad, no sé cuánto le habrá contado el sensei acerca de nosotros, pero algo en su mirada me resultaba sospechoso como si supiera lo que íbamos a hacer días después y con nuestra misión secreta que llevamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

La atención hacia nosotros fue distendida gracias al grito de mi amigo rubio, quien le exigía a la Hokage que estaba a punto de perder los nervios, acerca de un oponente de pelea para mostrar el resultado de su entrenamiento y nos señalaba a nosotros constantemente.

-¿Son ellos o no Tsunade-obachan?-gesticulaba exageradamente Naruto.

-No, Naruto, ni Hiroshi ni Hanako serán sus oponentes-habló Tsunade con paciencia-Su oponente se encuentra ahí-dijo la Hokage señalando con un dedo hacia la ventana del despacho.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a la ventana para observar a su oponente, a los pocos segundos pudimos escuchar su grito de alegría al reencontrarse con su viejo sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura también se acercó a la ventana y los dos viejos miembros del equipo siete se reencontraron con su sensei quien resultó ser su oponente. Miré a Hiroshi pidiéndole permiso para acercarme también a la ventana para observar el reencuentro, Hiroshi solo se encogió de hombros y juntos nos acercamos a la ventana saludando también a Kakashi-sensei quien nos devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano para después irse en una voluta de humo gris dejándonos solos a los que estábamos en el despacho hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, Hanako-dijo Hiroshi llamando mi atención y me giré hacia él deteniendo mis pasos-Debemos irnos, tenemos que encontrar a Temari-san, pensamos que estaba aquí pero no lo está.

-Tienes razón-dije dándole la razón a mi compañero, nos dirigimos a Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune, Sakura y Naruto y nos despedimos de ellos no sin antes comunicarles a nuestros compañeros de generación que acompañaríamos a Temari hacia la aldea de Suna. Sakura y Naruto nos invitaron a la demostración de sus nuevas habilidades, pero tuvimos que denegar la oferta por el plan que ya habíamos organizado previamente con la Hokage y Temari-san.

Hiroshi y yo salimos del despacho por la ventana y comenzamos a saltar por los tejados en búsqueda de Temari, al final, después de darle casi cinco vueltas sin parar a la aldea completa en su búsqueda, decidimos hacerlo por tierra y bajamos de un salto de unos de los tejados y caminamos por las calles de la aldea tratando de encontrar a la hermana de nuestra compañera de equipo.

Sé que después de casi tres años como equipo, debería sentirme tranquila y cómoda con la presencia de Hiroshi, pero no entendía porque no podía estar tranquila estando sola con él. Cuando Tory nos acompañaba siempre pasábamos regañando a la chica de Suna porque era amante de las bromas y de los ataques sorpresa y toda la atención y las risas se iban hacia ella, pero cuando solo estábamos Hiroshi y yo solos, podía sentir la tensión en el aire, no sabía si era solo yo la que sentía esa incomodidad o también él, pero no iba a detenerme a preguntarle. Mis ojos se dirigieron al cielo que comenzaba a tornarse de color naranja y rojizo, era el atardecer y no había rastro de Temari por ningún lado.

Hiroshi se acercó un poco más a mí y me tomó de la mano siguiendo caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Ante la acción de mi compañero, me sonrojé, me había tomado desprevenida, pero el roce de su mano con la mía se sentía bien y correcto, como si hubiera sido así siempre. Cuando pasábamos por las calles, muchos aldeanos nos observaban con curiosidad, unos cuchicheaban entre ellos al vernos pasar mientras otros se sorprendían al vernos en esa situación, con las manos enlazadas. Eran esas ocasiones en las que agradecía no llevar puesto el símbolo del clan en mi espalda, tenía la ventaja de que nadie reconocería quien era, salvo aquellos que me conocían muy bien, así que no podían decir que Hiroshi Nishigara estaba con Hanako Uchiha caminando por las calles de la aldea con las manos juntas.

No es que me avergonzara estar de ese modo con Hiroshi, al contrario, me agradaba aunque no iba a reconocerlo abiertamente, una característica Uchiha con la que renegaba a cada momento, ¡Maldito orgullo Uchiha! Si por mi fuera yo estaría sonriendo felizmente pero no, estaba con una cara imperturbable, llena de pensamientos que no llegaban a ningún lado y llena de nervios de pies a cabeza.

Sentí como Hiroshi me jaló un poco la mano dirigiéndome hacia uno de los puestos de comida donde a lo lejos pude divisar a la figura de Temari que veía el cielo con expresión preocupada y a su lado se encontraba una taza de té de especias, abollada. Eso, según las supersticiones, era un mal augurio. Pero, si algo había pasado, ¿Nos habrían avisado ya quizá? Hiroshi llamó la atención de Temari quien le saludó cordialmente, yo seguía observando la abolladura de la taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que un carraspeo proveniente de Hiroshi me hizo levantar la mirada de la taza y posarla en Temari que me sonreía extrañada.

-Buenas tardes, Temari-san-dije haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Temari que nos miró a ambos sonriente.

-¿Así que ustedes dos me acompañaran, eh?-dijo Temari enarcando una ceja-Bien, supongo que por algo fueron entrenados por un Hokage.

Comenzábamos el camino hacia Suna y las noticias que ahí nos esperaban no serian nada alentadoras. Hiroshi y yo nos separamos para cada quien dirigirse a su casa y preparar todo lo indispensable para el viaje de ida y de regreso. Entré a mi pequeño departamento y al ver mi mochila gris sobre la mesa del comedor ya lista, la tomé y salí de la casa cerrando bien la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada de la aldea con rapidez pues habíamos quedado que nos veríamos ahí para comenzar el viaje hacia Suna. El sonido como de un terremoto que sacudía la tierra me hizo detenerme por un instante y mirar hacia los lejanos campos de entrenamiento donde seguro Naruto y Sakura habían iniciado su pelea contra Kakashi-sensei y ese terremoto fue causado por Sakura y su fuerza sobrehumana que ya había experimentado durante los exámenes donde la mayoría de la generación se volvió chunnin.

Encontré a Temari y a Hiroshi esperándome con gestos impacientes en las puertas de entrada de la aldea, sonreí nerviosa tratando de justificar un poco mi tardanza. Observé como Temari miraba a Hiroshi en un gesto muy parecido al que utilizaba Toribena para pedir explicaciones, el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada, solté una leve carcajada que ninguno escuchó, Hiroshi se encogió de hombros con su mochila negra cargando sobre uno de sus hombros y dio media vuelta para iniciar el viaje hacia Suna que sería largo, aunque prisa no llevábamos, teníamos el permiso de la Hokage de salir junto con Temari esa misma noche.

Ambas observamos como Hiroshi que nos llevaba la delantera por apenas unos pocos metros, se detuvo sin girarse como si nos estuviera esperando. Cuando Temari y yo nos acercamos a él brincamos hacia los arboles para comenzar nuestro viaje saltando de rama en rama.

El viaje estaba demasiado tranquilo y callado y me gustaba, me había acostumbrado a esos tipos de viajes cuando me tocaba realizar misiones con otros equipos y por lo mismo que no me conocían mucho, ni yo a ellos, no podíamos hablar como viejos conocidos. Aunque los viajes con mi equipo siempre eran ruidosos y escandalosos gracias a Toribena que gozaba de hacer ataques sorpresa a nuestros enemigos que nos habían acarreado unos pocos problemas pero nada difícil de resolver. La curiosidad me mataba, quería volver mi vista hacia mis compañeros de viaje pero algo me impedía hacerlo, entonces pensé, ¿Desde cuándo Hanako Uchiha se ha vuelto una cobarde? Ante tal pensamiento giré mi vista hacia mi derecha donde Temari se encontraba callada y algo ausente mientras saltaba de rama en rama, después mi vista se fue hacia al frente, donde se colocaba Hiroshi como si fuera el capitán, su andar era rápido, constante y dinámico y eso que cargaba con su mochila de viaje y algunos pergaminos que ocultaban armas que utilizaba para pelear.

A las pocas horas que llevábamos de viaje, aun seguíamos en el territorio del país del fuego cerca de los límites con el país del aire, Hiroshi decidió que sería mejor descansar esa noche y continuar al día siguiente al alba. Temari y yo accedimos a su petición y aterrizamos en un claro donde se podía ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Nos deshicimos de nuestro equipaje dejándolo en el suelo y gracias a Hiroshi pudimos conseguir leña y realizar una fogata pequeña gracias a uno de mis jutsus de fuego, los tres nos acercamos a la hoguera para buscar el calor de las llamas y dejar que inundara nuestros cuerpos, a los pocos minutos, Hiroshi y Temari se quedaron dormidos frente al fuego, yo no sentía sueño, alcé mi mirada al cielo y observé la luna que brillaba con una gran luz sobre nosotros, me levanté de mi asiento sin hacer ruido y subí a la rama de un árbol cercano donde podía admirarse de mejor forma la majestuosidad de la luna.

Metí una de mis manos en la bolsa de mi traje ninja de colores azul marino y negro y saqué una pequeña muñequera de color blanco con el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintado sobre la tela blanca impoluta. Era lo único que había decidido dejar de mi antiguo uniforme y mi antigua vida como Uchiha, miré de nuevo hacia el cielo apretando fuertemente la muñequera entre mis manos y dejé que el dolor se apoderara de mi mente y de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando sabia que mis hermanos habían decidido sus caminos y yo era la única que seguía con la suficiente fuerza para seguir dentro de la aldea? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni yo podía dar las respuestas.

Escuché como alguien se levantaba haciendo ruido a su paso en la hoguera que podía observar desde mi posición. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azules de Temari que me observaban con extrañeza, sin entender porque, bajé de un salto a su encuentro aun con la muñequera entre mis manos y Temari me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que la siguiera a sentarnos frente al fuego que aun no se consumía.

-Tory me contó lo que pasó con tus hermanos-dijo Temari con un susurro bajo para evitar que Hiroshi se despertara-¿Sabes? Yo estaría igual de preocupada que tú si algo les pasara a los míos. Quizás Toribena no sea mi hermana de sangre, pero la quiero como tal, es mi familia también.

Mi mirada se posó seria y taciturna mientras miraba las llamas del fuego que bailoteaban en la fogata-Temari, hace tiempo dejé de tener hermanos, uno es un criminal rango S, el otro es un desertor a Konoha, sí quisiera que volvieran al lado del bien no podría hacerlo sola, además Sasuke es tan o más orgulloso que Itachi que no me escuchará, nunca lo hizo, no sé porque tendrá que hacerlo ahora.

-Hanako, por lo que Toribena me ha contado, renunciaste a tu apellido después de que Sasuke Uchiha dejara la aldea, por mucho que quieras olvidar, no podrás hacerlo, eres la única Uchiha que vela por el bienestar de su aldea, aunque por más que luches por olvidar, no podrás, porque ser Uchiha es parte de ti, es tu esencia. No podrás dejar de ser Hanako Uchiha.

Las palabras de la ninja de la arena quitaron por un momento la niebla que ocultaba mis pensamientos y los confundía, Temari tenía razón, por más que me negara, por más que quisiera esconderme, no dejaría de ser una Uchiha, ese destino ya estaba más que marcado y tan así estaba que mi nacimiento fue una sorpresa para el clan y mi madre que solo esperaba un bebé, no dos, cada una de mis memorias cuando eran niña regresaron a mi cabeza y volví a mirarme a mi misma interesándome por las leyendas e historias del clan, jugando con mis primos, mis tíos, hasta con mis hermanos antes de que todo cambiara.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, debía ser de madrugada, a mi lado se encontraba la figura de Temari recostada en el piso durmiendo tranquilamente, sonreí de medio lado y me tumbé sobre la hierba mirando las estrellas y la luna hasta que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Desperté cuando un sonoro bostezo se dejó escuchar alrededor del claro, me levanté aun somnolienta y descubrí a Hiroshi que se levantaba con pereza y recogía sus cosas para volver a emprender el viaje hacia Suna, escuché como sus pasos se acercaban hacia donde me encontraba y sonrió burlonamente al encontrarme despierta y algo amodorrada así que espabilé y me dirigí hacia mi mochila para reiniciar el viaje, saqué una cantimplora de agua que tomé mientras observaba como Hiroshi despertaba a Temari que despertó tranquilamente y juntos de nuevo reiniciamos la marcha.

Caminábamos tranquilamente, no había gran prisa por llegar a la aldea, pero el silencio seguía entre los tres, hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar por encima de los' arboles llamando a Temari con urgencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Temari mirando a los ninjas que teníamos frente a nosotros. Era el equipo Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei los lideraba.

-Nos han mandado de urgencia a Suna, han secuestrado a Gaara-soltó Naruto de repente haciendo que nosotros nos sorprendiéramos ante la revelación aunque no como Temari que se puso pálida de repente y recordé la conversación que tuve con ella esa noche.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos-dijo Hiroshi con voz de mando mirando a Kakashi-sensei quien asintió por lo dicho por mi capitán.

Entonces ambos equipos comenzamos a correr por los arboles con Naruto al frente quien se veía impaciente y nervioso. Entonces abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al atar cabos y bajé la mirada con confusión. No podía ser cierto, ¿Después de tanto tiempo comenzaban a atacar de nuevo? Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Hiroshi quien hablaba con Kakashi-sensei y Temari creía que sobre el secuestro de Gaara, de reojo vi pasar frente a mi un borrón rosa que le daba alcance a Naruto, decidí acercarme a ellos y me coloqué detrás mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían.

La conversación que mantenían me dejó sorprendida, Sakura no solo había dedicado aquellos años de entrenamiento, solo a eso, a entrenar, también había investigado sobre Akatsuki, la organización a la que pertenecía Itachi y quien según las palabras de la chica, ellos habían secuestrado al Kazekage de Sunagakure, también Sakura sabía sobre el bijuu que portaba Naruto en su interior, Sakura sabía sobre el Kyuubi y creía que seguía a Akatsuki, recolectar información sobre Itachi los llevaría sin duda hacia Sasuke. Mis ojos se entornaron con el sharingan de tres aspas en su interior girando vertiginosamente. Ellos no darían caza a Itachi, quien lo encontraría seria yo y yo misma me encargaría de hablar y aclarar algunas cosas con él, pero, había algunas cosas en el plan de Sakura que no terminaban de hacerme entender.

-¿Crees poder ganarle en un combate a Itachi si te lo encuentras?-dije acercándome a ellos quienes se sorprendieron al ver que estaba escuchando su conversación sin pedir permiso, claro que no pedí perdón por eso, en eso me parecía a Sasuke.

-¿Qué dices, Hanako-chan?-dijo Naruto con la mandíbula apretada-Si llegamos a Itachi, podremos acercarnos a Sasuke, es la única manera.

-Naruto, el genjutsu de Itachi es de los más altos, ni siquiera Kurenai-sensei pudo contra él y dudo mucho que mi nivel en genjutsu llegue a un nivel como lo es el de Itachi-dije mirando al rubio con la mirada seria y segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Naruto al escucharme aumentó el ritmo para llegar más rápido a Suna, Sakura y yo lo miramos sin comprender, al menos yo, Sakura lo observaba con ojos melancólicos para después mirarme con un poco de resentimiento en la mirada, quizá mis palabras fueron malinterpretadas.

-No sé qué tanto te haya contado Sasuke sobre nosotros-dijo Sakura con seriedad y una frialdad que no había visto en ella antes-Deberías saber que Naruto lucha con todas sus fuerzas para traer a Sasuke-kun de regreso, él es como un hermano para Naruto, ¿Lo sabes no?-soltó la chica de cabello rosa a bocajarro y aumentó también la velocidad acercándose a Naruto.

"_Ambos se consideran hermanos, incluso Sasuke lo considera su hermano, más que a Itachi, más que a mí"_ pensé mirando las espaldas de ambos shinobis que se alejaban a paso rápido, cuantas veces no vi a mi hermano preocupándose o más bien ocultando que se preocupaba por sus compañeros, fueron muchas veces, incluso el día que se fue no dejaba de observar la foto del equipo siete que cuando entré a su habitación dejó boca abajo. Todo lo que me había dicho Sakura lo sabía, incluso mejor que ella misma, ¿Cuántas veces no pelee con Sasuke? Ahora me daba cuenta que todos los equipos, los llamados once de Konoha, nos veían a nosotros los ex alumnos de un Hokage como unos mimados, tontos, y hasta arrogantes solo por ese motivo, cuando la realidad era otra completamente distinta, pero yo no sé los haría ver, ¡Demos las gracias de nuevo al maravilloso orgullo Uchiha!

Al atardecer del segundo día nos encontramos ya con las puertas de entrada de Sunagakure, corríamos lo mucho que nos daban las piernas hasta que uno de los ninjas de Suna reconoció a Temari y por ende a los que la acompañábamos. Temari se acercó con rapidez a su sensei, Baki, pidiéndole explicaciones acerca del secuestro de su hermano.

-Fueron dos Akatsukis, por cómo se dieron los hechos podría decir que entraron por aire, muchos fuimos testigos de la batalla que libró Gaara contra un sujeto montado en una especie de ave, salvó a la aldea de ser explotada por una técnica del enemigo, Kankurou salió en búsqueda de Gaara pero regresó gravemente herido así como Toribena.

Hiroshi y yo intercambiamos miradas llenas de alarma y miramos a Baki que también se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia además del equipo Kakashi, nos guió a todos hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Kankurou con una fuerte fiebre y temblores que no podían calmársele. Entonces, la estudiante de medic-nin entró en labores haciendo gala de la buena maestría con la que fue entrenada. Sakura daba órdenes a los médicos ninja que la apoyaban para tratar de eliminar el veneno del cuerpo del marionetista siendo ayudada también por Temari y Toribena que se encontraba ahí con algunas vendas en sus brazos y cabeza, al menos parecía de mejor aspecto que Kankurou.

Hiroshi y yo fuimos encargados de rastrear las zonas aledañas de la aldea en búsqueda de los Akatsuki fugitivos, nos despedimos de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei y de dos ancianos que por lo que habíamos oído se llamaban Ebisu y Chiyo expertos medic-nin de Suna. En cuanto íbamos a dar algunos pasos para salir de donde operaban a Kankurou escuchamos con la anciana se lanzaba en contra de Kakashi-sensei y nos giramos inmediatamente esperando actuar, sin embargo, Naruto hizo un buen trabajo defendiendo a su sensei con algunos de sus clones.

La anciana Chiyo gritaba furicamente contra el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y quería vengarse de él utilizando a Kakashi-sensei, por la muerte de su hijo y cuñada, pero su hermano le hizo ver en el error que había caído y la anciana no tuvo de otra que disculparse. Hiroshi y yo seguimos nuestro camino para peinar la zona lo cual era complicado pues habían varios derrumbes cercanos a la entrada de la aldea.

Todos los ninja de Suna escarbaban entre las piedras buscando que no hubiera trampas o explosivos en alguna roca y si encontraban un explosivo lo hacía explotar sin que ningún ninja estuviera cerca. Hiroshi y yo tratábamos de encontrar algo más, como un genjutsu o un sello de bloqueo, pero no detectamos nada y regresamos al hospital para dar nuestro informe a Baki y de paso al equipo Kakashi.

Cuando entramos a la sala donde estaba Kankurou nos encontramos con Baki quien le mostraba un mensaje a Kakashi, proveniente de Konoha donde por lo que pudimos escuchar, la Hokage había mandado como refuerzos al equipo Gai y nos pedía que nos quedáramos en Suna, a nosotros, al equipo Hiruzen por si Suna nos necesitaba. Pero esa orden llevaba un mensaje explicito que entendimos perfectamente. Interrogar a Toribena para saber lo que había pasado.

Nos acercamos a Naruto quien nos sonrió con tristeza-Toribena los ha estado buscando cuando Temari le dijo que venían con ella, parece que está bastante afectada por lo que sucedió con Gaara-dijo y alargó el brazo señalando con un dedo dentro de la sala, donde se encontraba nuestra compañera mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su hermano.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y entramos pidiendo ver a Toribena que, al vernos se lanzó hacia nosotros en un llanto desenfrenado, por lo que mirando a Baki y a Kakashi-sensei, pedimos permiso para irnos junto con Toribena para que nos contara lo que había pasado. Baki accedió de buena gana al igual que Kakashi y los tres desaparecimos en una nube de humo para después aparecer en la habitación de nuestra compañera que no mostraba muy buen aspecto.

Su cabello rubio cenizo largo hasta media espalda estaba desordenado, lleno de nudos, su cara de piel blanca estaba cubierta de pequeñas cicatrices que ya no eran tan fácil de percibir a simple vista, sin embargo, parecía que el mayor daño que tenia era en sus brazos y cabeza, su traje ninja consistente en una playera negra de manga corta con una malla de manga larga por debajo, una falda ninja en color morado oscuro y unos mallones cortos hasta la rodilla junto con unas botas ninja largas estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, podíamos ver en sus ojos morados el dolor y el sufrimiento que aguantaba para no caer frente a nosotros.

-Tory, todo estará bien, ya verás-dije tratando de animarla pero fue un error, ella comenzó a llorar lanzándose a los brazos de Hiroshi quien la recibió confuso.

-Tory, debes decirnos, ¿Quién se llevó a Gaara?-dijo Hiroshi separándola un momento de su cuerpo y tomándola por los hombros, la chica se negaba a hablar-Vamos, Tory, debes decirnos, es una orden de la Hokage-ordenó Hiroshi con fuerza haciendo reaccionar a nuestra compañera.

-Fueron ellos, nunca pensé qué…sería capaz-dijo Tory tartamudeando y mirándonos a los dos.

-¿Cuáles ellos? ¡Habla por kami, Toribena!-gritó Hiroshi en un arranque de ira tomando fuertemente a Tory por los brazos haciendo que soltara leves quejidos de dolor, aun sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas.

-Hiroshi, tranquilízate, no es necesario que la dañes así-dije mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad, me sorprendí, mi tono de voz era entre serio pero a la vez pasivo y tranquilo.

-Saben muy bien que aparte de Itachi y Kisame conocemos a otros dos Akatsukis-dijo Tory tratando de tranquilizar los temblores en su voz-¿Los recuerdan? Aquellos que nos encontramos en un bosque cercano al país del Agua…

Hiroshi soltó de golpe a Toribena como si le quemara y su mirada verde se volvía clara por la impresión, sabia a que Akatsukis se refería nuestra compañera, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, Hiroshi nos miró a ambas con incredulidad.

-No puede ser cierto, ¿Deidara y Sasori?-dijo Hiroshi conteniendo la respiración mientras hablaba.

Recordaba a esos dos, fue hace ya algunos años cuando los conocimos, los tres regresábamos de una misión en el país del Agua y entramos al bosque que servía de frontera con los demás países. Corríamos a un ritmo tranquilo hasta que fuimos interceptados por varias figuras de arcilla en forma de arañas que explotaron cuando las tuvimos en frente. Recuerdo que rápidamente nos colocamos en posiciones de defensa y esperábamos por otro ataque mientras mantenía el sharingan activado y varios kunai con veneno fueron el siguiente golpe que esquivamos usando nuestros propios kunai a modo de defensa, sin embargo, uno de ellos alcanzó a rozar a Tory quien cayó de la rama del árbol donde estábamos hacia el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Hiroshi y yo bajamos del árbol llenos de preocupación, no sabíamos nada de ninjutsu medico ni de algún método para parar el veneno, debíamos llevarla a una aldea cercana donde estuviera un medico y pudiera darnos el antídoto sino Toribena moriría a gran velocidad. Gracias al sharingan detecté algunos otros kunai que se dirigían veloces hacia nosotros y logré interceptarlos cubriendo a Hiroshi que asistía a Toribena, las armas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo y cuando sentí que no habría peligro por el momento, me acerqué de nueva cuenta a mis compañeros y miré a Toribena, estaba teniendo fiebre, sudaba y comenzaba a temblar, teníamos que hacer algo rápido sino el veneno entraría a todos los órganos vitales y por ende moriría.

Sabia de una técnica que mi madre me había pedido que aprendiera y que tenia oculto el pergamino donde se encontraba escrita en uno de los cajones de mi habitación custodiada con sellos de seguridad, pero tenía un problema, aun no lograba perfeccionar la técnica y si la utilizaba incompleta como la sabia, corríamos el riesgo de morir ambas. Pegué un puñetazo al suelo del bosque con impotencia, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada y Toribena se veía más mal a cada segundo.

Escuchamos una serie de pasos que se acercaban a nosotros a toda velocidad y vimos a un chico vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas, de cabello rubio largo peinado en una coleta y con un gran mechón de pelo tapándole parte de su rostro, pero pude observar que tenía los ojos azules, nos tendió un pequeño frasco que decía contener el antídoto para el veneno. Hiroshi negó con la cabeza al desconfiar, pero el rubio se acercó a nuestra compañera y amiga y le abrió la boca para darle el antídoto, cuando terminó se alejó de nosotros y perdimos su rastro, pero gracias a ese extraño criminal rango S, la vida de Toribena había sido salvada. Después supimos en un segundo encuentro que sus nombres eran Deidara y Sasori y que nos habían atacado por temor a que los encontraran y los entregáramos, cosa que no hicimos y convencimos a Deidara a que se volviera nuestro aliado secreto, pero lo que Hiroshi y yo no sabíamos era que los encuentros entre Deidara y Toribena se daban más casualmente y que ya había una especie de alianza entre ambos.

¿Y que era esa alianza? Era más que nada el amor que Toribena sentía por Deidara, el cual no sabía si era correspondido, por eso ella estaba tan alterada porque tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a uno de sus hermanos y de perder al que decía era el amor de su vida, Deidara. Era un amor prohibido, Toribena lo sabía muy bien, por eso lo ocultó un tiempo de sus hermanos hasta que Gaara en su posición de Kazekage le hizo confesarlo y prometerle que no le diría nada ni a Kankurou ni a Temari.

Al menos eso es lo que me había contado Tory.

-Tory, sé que es difícil-escuché la voz de Hiroshi que hablaba o más bien mantenía una alocada discusión con Toribena-¿Pero crees que un criminal rango S te dará la felicidad que tanto anhelas?

-Él es diferente, Hiroshi, entró por obligación a Akatsuki, lo obligaron, él no quería entrar-discutía Tory a gritos, solo pedía que los gritos no se escucharan o alarmarían a los ninjas de Suna.

-Dices eso porque estas enamorada-replicó Hiroshi con furia-¡Es la vida de tu hermano, el Gondaime Kazekage la que está en juego!

-¿Tu qué harías Hiroshi?-preguntó Toribena mirándome de reojo, lo cual me hizo alzar la cabeza un poco, ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en esa discusión?-¿Qué harías si la mujer que amas está en Akatsuki y tienes miedo de perderla?

-Es una situación diferente, Toribena, él si es un Akatsuki, ella no lo es-dijo Hiroshi con seriedad y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Tory se giró hacia mí con los ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas-Es la misma situación, Hiroshi y lo sabes mejor que cualquiera de los que estamos en esta habitación.

-Bien, creo que nuestro reencuentro no fue lo que esperábamos, ¿eh?-dije con una ceja enarcada, no entendía nada de lo que mis dos compañeros hablaban. Hiroshi y Toribena se dieron la espalda en un claro signo de enojo mutuo. A veces me preguntaba cómo era que Hiruzen-sensei nos soportaba, y nos entendía porque no podía entender a mi equipo. Sería una larga estancia en Suna por ese momento.


	4. El Rescate y el Nuevo Miembro

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios y a quienes han puesto esta historia en follows y favorites, trataré de que sea de su agrado. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES. **

**EL RESCATE DE GAARA Y EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO KAKASHI.**

Las órdenes de Kakashi-sensei habían sido claras. No quería que nosotros fuéramos a esa batalla para rescatar a Gaara. Nos quería en Suna como apoyo a los ninjas, pues era nuestro deber también como equipo parte de la aldea de Sunagakure y llevaba razón, no solo respondíamos a las órdenes de la Hokage de Konoha, sino también del Kazekage de Suna; sin embargo, había algo que me tenía bastante preocupada. ¿Y si se encontraban con Itachi en su camino en el rescate de Gaara? Confiaba en que Kakashi-sensei no dejaría que nada les pasara a sus pupilos, porque no solo estaba Gaara en peligro si se encontraban con algún Akatsuki, la vida de Naruto también peligraba en demasía. Pero no había nadie más que él para entender la vida que había llevado Gaara como jinchuuriki, solo Naruto era capaz de comprenderlo, no eran tan diferentes en ese aspecto.

Acompañamos al equipo Kakashi hasta la salida de la aldea deseándoles suerte en su misión de rescate, les acompañaba la anciana Chiyo quien quería ver si uno de los criminales que habían secuestrado a Gaara era su nieto, Akasuna no Sasori. Era una misión de alto riesgo y la angustia y las ganas de pelear se hacían presentes en mi mente a cada segundo que pasaba, pero debíamos acatar las órdenes que se nos habían dado y aunque no quisiéramos cumplirlas, sabíamos que no había otra opción. Tsunade había mandado al equipo Gai como refuerzo y nosotros nos quedábamos para apoyar a los ninja de Suna y a los dos hermanos de Toribena. Algo no dejaba de cuadrarme ni de quedarme claro, habíamos tenido la misión de acompañar a Temari a Sunagakure y después regresar pero nunca imaginamos que la situación fuera grave, sabíamos que debíamos mantenernos alertas por si la noticia del secuestro del Kazekage se filtraba y alguna aldea planeaba atacar a Sunagakure. ¿Era ese el motivo que hacia que Kakashi-sensei tomara la decisión de dejarnos en Suna? ¿Para defenderla si un ataque sucedía?

Observé como las figuras del equipo siete y de la anciana Chiyo se alejaban corriendo y fijé mi mirada en la espalda del líder del equipo. ¿Cuáles eran sus razones? ¿Qué podía pasarle por la cabeza? El carraspeo de la garganta de Hiroshi me hizo devolver la vista hacia mi equipo quienes me miraban con extrañeza. Con un gesto de la mano, Hiroshi nos indicó a Toribena y a mí que lo siguiéramos y a los pocos minutos nos encontramos con Baki quien dirigía a los escuadrones que buscaban algunas trampas entre los derrumbes que se habían provocado gracias al secuestro. Baki nos dio la orden de vigilar los alrededores en búsqueda de algo extraño, activé mi sharingan con las tres aspas girando tratando de encontrar algún genjutsu o restos de chacra que el enemigo pudo haber dejado en un acto impulsivo, pero igual que la primera vez que recorrimos el terreno no encontramos nada aun con la ayuda de mi línea sucesoria. No había duda, habían entrado por aire y atacado desde las alturas.

La pregunta era, ¿Lo hicieron solos o alguien, algún shinobi de la aldea los había ayudado actuando como espía? Desactivé mi sharingan y mis ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, mi mirada se detuvo en mi compañera rubia que aún mostraba los vendajes en sus brazos y en su cabeza, ¿Acaso ella no sabría como habían entrado Deidara y Sasori? Entonces recordé la plática que habíamos tenido con ella momentos antes de que nos llamaran. Toribena había reconocido a Sasori y Deidara y había tratado de detenerlos, era por eso que tenía esos vendajes en sus brazos y su cara. Trató de detenerlos pero alguien se interpuso, era la explicación más lógica que podía encontrar.

-Tory-la llamé con seriedad en la voz, mi compañera detuvo su paso y se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede Hanako?-habló ella con tranquilidad mientras el aire mezclado con algo de arena hacia mecer sus largos cabellos rubios, metros más delante de nosotras, observé como Hiroshi se detenía también al ver que nos habíamos detenido.

-¿Si reconociste a Deidara y Sasori, viste a alguien más con ellos? ¿Algún shinobi de Suna que les sirviera como espía?-pregunté con seriedad mirando a mi compañera fijamente a los ojos que al escuchar mis preguntas, bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto de dolor que recorrió su rostro.

-Sí, había alguien más con ellos, nadie se había dado cuenta-comenzó a hablar Toribena con dolor en el rostro, Hiroshi se había puesto a nuestro lado en un santiamén-Estaba en mi turno de guardia, los demás se habían retirado temprano, o al menos eso pensé hasta que vi sus cuerpos ensangrentados en el piso de la entrada de la aldea y frente a mi a Deidara y Sasori quienes se encontraban con un shinobi que conocía muy bien, Yuura.

-¿Yuura? ¿Ese chico que decías que estaba dentro del consejo de Suna durante cuatro años como miembro de confianza?-preguntó Hiroshi cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mirando a Toribena con una ceja enarcada.

-Sí, era él-contestó mi compañera rubia levantando la mirada y enfrentándose a los ojos verdes escrutadores de nuestro líder de equipo-Fue algo extraño porque de repente comenzó a actuar raro, no era el mismo Yuura, cuando mi turno terminó me di cuenta de que él solo había acabado con los jounin y algunos ANBU que custodiaban la entrada a la aldea. Él no me había visto hasta que Sasori se da cuenta de mi presencia y le ordena a Yuura que acabara conmigo, sé que soy una chunnin, pero no le di la ventaja para derrotarme, sin embargo, pudo someterme rápidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con someterte?-interrogó Hiroshi aun cruzado de brazos y con unos ojos verdes gélidos nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera.

-Interceptó mis jutsus doton, era mucho más fuerte de lo que creí-se limitó a contestar rápidamente Toribena mirándonos alternadamente-Me tomó desprevenida, unos de sus ataques no lo había alcanzado a localizar y me estampó de lleno contra las paredes de la entrada, agarró mi cuello y colocó un kunai cerca de la yugular dispuesto a matarme, sino hubiera sido porque Sasori le pidió que se detuviera, quizá no estaría hablando con ustedes ahora.

-Bien, creo que eso de ser entrenados por un Hokage nos sube los humos y nos hace pensar que somos casi invencibles, ¿No es así?-dije con una media sonrisa a mis compañeros, pero Hiroshi siguió con su misma pose, con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

-No-contestó Hiroshi de golpe-No se trata de eso, ese tal Yuura estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Tory, si como ella dice, Sasori no hubiera intervenido. Supongo que no quería dar más motivos para que fueran buscados y alterar las emociones de los ninjas de Suna, entonces, no tenia caso matar a la hermana del Kazekage. Con su muerte y el envenenamiento de Kankurou-donno, se habrían expuesto más.

Las palabras de Hiroshi frías, llenas de un misticismo tal que hacía que se te helaran los huesos, me calaron hasta las entrañas, miré a Tory quien al tener su rostro lleno de algunas magulladuras y cicatrices sin sanar se volvió pálido y blanco como la nieve. Ciertamente, las palabras de Hiroshi tenían cierta verdad en ellas, a esos dos no les convenía matar a mi compañera porque abrirían más las sospechas hacia ellos mismos, ya con el secuestro del Kazekage y el posterior envenenamiento del hermano mayor, era suficiente. Además Toribena solo estaba realizando su labor de proteger su villa así como también lo haríamos Hiroshi y yo estando en Konoha. Pero esta era otra situación, Sasori había pedido que no la ejecutaran, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Hiroshi o había algo más que esos dos Akatsukis podían ocultar?

-¿Estás diciendo que de no haber sido porque Sasori detuvo a Yuura, él me habría matado de todas formas?-saltó Toribena enojada encarando a Hiroshi que no quitaba su mirada seria y seguía mirando a la chica rubia con una seriedad y hermetismo impecable.

-Me has malentendido, Toribena-respondió Hiroshi en su defensa y arrugó el ceño formando una expresión de confusión y extrañeza en su rostro-Solo que no le encuentro caso a que Sasori lo detuviera, no es propio de un criminal rango S hacer ese tipo de cosas, a eso me refiero.

-¿Diste la alarma a los superiores?-le pregunté a mi compañera que se giró con rapidez y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

Lo que no lográbamos entender ni Hiroshi ni yo era la orden abrupta que le dio a su subordinado de no matar a Toribena, aunque si recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido los tres antes de que el equipo de rescate saliera, Toribena se encontraba preocupada y no solo por el bienestar de sus hermanos, sino también de uno de los Akatsuki. Estaba preocupada por Deidara, entonces, si mis suposiciones eran acertadas, Sasori detuvo el ataque contra Toribena porque Deidara estaba presente.

¿Qué había pasado entre ese Akatsuki y nuestra compañera? Sabíamos que de algún modo, Toribena se había enamorado del Akatsuki pero lo que no podríamos decir era si él le correspondía. Si buscabas por las diferentes aristas por las que podías ver ese enamoramiento, era un amor prácticamente imposible, ninguno de sus hermanos aceptaría a un criminal rango S como futuro prospecto para su hermana. Mucho menos después de que había secuestrado a Gaara.

Escuché como Hiroshi soltaba un suspiro lleno de frustración y se sentaba en una de las rocas que se habían separado durante el derrumbe, las dos nos acercamos a nuestro líder que mantenía su ceño fruncido como si estuviera pensando en alguna solución para el problema que se nos venía encima, si conocía bien a Hiroshi, sabía que pensaba que Toribena no debía seguir poniéndose en peligro por un amor que no era correspondido y sola se estaba yendo al abismo. Me mordí el labio inferior, estábamos en problemas, muy graves y si Suna descubría el secreto de Toribena, podrían darle caza al Akatsuki y de paso a nosotros por haberla encubierto.

-Debe haber alguna forma de comunicarnos con ellos-dijo Hiroshi de repente relajando sus facciones y levantándose de la roca en la que permaneció sentado algunos minutos.

-¿No crees que a estas horas, el equipo Kakashi pudo haberlos encontrado ya?-dije con una desazón en el pecho no quería que nada les pasara a ninguno de ellos, tal vez no los conocíamos mucho, pues no teníamos contacto directo con los de nuestra generación hasta los exámenes chunnin de hace tres años y después en la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha en donde murió nuestro sensei.

Hiroshi apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con ligeros espasmos que nos preocupó a las dos. No sabíamos si acercarnos a Hiroshi o dejar que se tranquilizara un poco, Toribena y yo intercambiamos miradas y bajamos la mirada con dolor y angustia. Entendimos porque Hiroshi se ponía de ese modo, sentía un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad por nosotras, por el equipo y trataba de esforzarse en conseguir lo mejor pero no podía solo. Trataba de ser como nuestro sensei lo era, seguir sus pasos, pero cada día, ante cada misión a la que nos asignaban, el rol de líder y capitán del equipo, se volvía mas pesada para él y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora, no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios, creía que estaba a punto de colapsar. Hiroshi debía entender que él no era Hiruzen Sarutobi, era solo él, un jounin que había cargado con la responsabilidad temprana del liderazgo de este equipo y la inmadurez de Toribena y la mía aunada a nuestra edad no le ayudaba mucho, pues aunque fuera dos años más grande que nosotros, Hiroshi batallaba para entendernos, sobre todo a Toribena que era la que gozaba de realizar ataques sorpresa en algunas misiones y por ella, cuando la misión era de espionaje, siempre nos descubrían y teníamos que realizar un nuevo plan para llevar a cabo la misión.

-Hiroshi, no podremos contactar a Deidara y Sasori-dijo Toribena mirando con los ojos violetas acuosos a nuestro líder que respiraba más tranquilo-Pero si podemos contactar a Kisame e Itachi, ellos podrían ayudarnos.

-Estas…loca-contestó Hiroshi con voz grave y respirando entrecortadamente-¿Para qué meter más gente de Akatsuki en nuestros problemas que gracias a tu enamoramiento debemos cargar? ¿No recuerdas lo que Hiruzen-sensei nos decía? Solo nosotros debemos responder por nuestras acciones nadie más puede hacerlo.

-¡Estas siendo egoísta e inhumano!-gritó Toribena llamando la atención de algunos shinobis de Suna que nos miraban con curiosidad, activé el sharingan con un gesto de amenaza hacia los curiosos que rápidamente volvieron a sus labores.

-¡Estoy siendo realista, Toribena!-gritó también Hiroshi haciendo que brincara del susto pues nunca nadie sacaba de sus casillas a Hiroshi Nishigara, al parecer, Toribena era la única que podía hacerlo.

-¿Realista, dices? Pensé que tú lo entenderías, porque estas pasando lo mismo que yo, ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué harías tú estando en mi lugar?

-Ya te dije que son cuestiones completamente diferentes-replicó Hiroshi con enojo y molestia-No hizo lo mismo y eso debe bastarte.

Muy bien hasta ese momento había entendido la plática que mis dos compañeros mantenían, pero dio un giro hacia los sentimientos de Hiroshi hacia alguien. ¿Significaba entonces que Hiroshi estaba enamorado de una chica y solo Toribena sabia el secreto? Arrugué el ceño algo ofuscada por no saber también ese secreto que al parecer Hiroshi guardaba con tanto recelo.

Hace tiempo nos había contado, que en su clan, los Nishigara tenían una costumbre que para él, en el tiempo en que nos encontrábamos, no le era tan valiosa como lo era para su clan. Los Nishigara cuando llegaban a la edad adulta, según lo que dicta la tradición en cuanto a los varones, debían buscar una mujer de buena familia y de un clan prestigioso para seguir con la pureza de la sangre entre los clanes, así como también en su momento, el clan Uchiha la tuvo. Pero en cuanto a tradiciones, los Uchiha distaban mucho de los ideales de los Nishigara. Si un varón del clan Nishigara llegaba a la edad adulta sin algún prospecto para contraer matrimonio, se buscaba a la mejor candidata dentro de cada uno de los clanes que conforman Konoha y que estuviera acorde a lo que los Nishigara pedían y la chica escogida debía cumplir con los requisitos sino era desechada como un bote de basura. Con el clan Uchiha era diferente, solo era opción casarse con un miembro del clan para que la sangre Uchiha pura se conservara y no afectara la obtención del sharingan en las siguientes generaciones, incluso mis padres, al momento de casarse eran parientes, mi madre pertenecía a una rama lejana de la familia principal que lideraba el clan, pero aún así era familiar lejano de mi padre.

Y si la tradición con la que debía cumplir Hiroshi hacia su clan era a la que me refiero, eso significaría que él ya tenia un prospecto, según acababa de escuchar, abrí los ojos de golpe cuando asimilé por completo la noticia y un nudo se hizo en mi garganta inexplicablemente, sentí como de repente mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y los ojos me escocían pero no por el uso del sharingan en su estado normal, aun no poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan, no, esos sentimientos que me embargaron se debían a otra cosa, algo que no sabía cómo descifrar.

A lo lejos escuché como las voces de los ninjas de Suna gritaban exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría, algo había pasado. Miré a mis compañeros quienes al igual que yo miraron hacia los ninjas de Suna y con Toribena adelantándonos el paso nos acercamos a ellos.

Una chica de cortos cabellos castaños, la que conocíamos como alumna de Gaara, llamada Matsuri, se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros, específicamente hacia Toribena a la que tomó por los hombros y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se limitó a darle la noticia a mi compañera quien la miraba con extrañeza.

-¡Toribena-san!-dijo la chica castaña con emoción en la voz-¡Han logrado rescatar a Kazekage-sama, han salvado a Gaara-sama!

Sonreí al escuchar la buena nueva, no tenia duda de que Naruto y los demás podrían rescatar a Gaara, esa sería una prueba más de que Naruto cumplía sus promesas y con su palabra. Toribena al escuchar a Matsuri se acercó con rapidez a Baki con nosotros siguiéndola de cerca, él solo asintió cuando corroboramos la noticia. Baki nos dijo que habían dado la noticia por toda la aldea y que todos los aldeanos se reunirían a la entrada para recibir al Kazekage y a los equipos de rescate de Konoha, nuestros compañeros. Se nos pidió que estuviéramos en la frontera de la aldea para recibir a Gaara todo gracias a que éramos un equipo que había tomado anteriormente uno de los Hokages de Konoha y por lo que debíamos saber comportarnos según la situación.

Aceptamos con algo de temor, pues hace tiempo que dejamos de ser guardaespaldas o escoltas de un Kage, porque no lo éramos de Tsunade y ella decía que no hacía falta. Aun nos quedaba el recuerdo al menos a Hiroshi y a mí de aquel día cuando estábamos de guardia detrás de nuestro sensei y del que pensábamos, era el yondaime Kazekage en la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin. Nos lamentábamos él no haber actuado con rapidez, porque de haberlo hecho, quizá hubiéramos evitado su muerte pero habría muerto alguno de nosotros, solo nos quedamos observando junto con algunos miembros ANBU y otros jounin la batalla entre Hiruzen-sensei y la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru.

-Creo que-comenzó a hablar Hiroshi con nerviosismo, tal como pensaba, recordaba lo mismo que yo-Hanako, ¿Podrías invocar uno de tus fénix? Así le daríamos la bienvenida al Kazekage.

¿Hiroshi me estaba pidiendo que invocara un fénix? Según lo que sabía cuando firmé el contrato en el valle donde vivían los fénix, ellos solo debían aparecer cuando no hubiera peligro y todo estuviera bien, ellos huían cuando el peligro y la desolación estuvieran presentes y si en alguna de las dos situaciones se requería su presencia, podían acudir pero siempre y cuando un miembro del clan Uchiha los invocara y estuviera dentro de la aldea de la que era parte el clan, en este caso, Konoha. Pero no estábamos ahí, estábamos en Suna esperando una señal que nos indicara que ya regresaban los equipos de rescate junto con el Kazekage, no podía invocar el fénix. Miré hacia un lado ante la petición de Hiroshi quien me miró sorprendido, pero es que no podía, si lo hacía estaría rompiendo el tratado que realicé con los fénix. Entonces, recordé las palabras de Sarutobi-sensei cuando nos formaron en equipo, no solo seguiríamos las órdenes del Hokage, también del Kazekage por tener a uno de sus ninjas en nuestro equipo aunque la mayor parte siempre estuvimos a cargo del Hokage.

Gaara, era el Kazekage de Suna, eso quedaba perfectamente claro, pero también era el hermano de Toribena, un amigo que nos había aceptado tiempo después como compañeros de su hermana y como amigos. Konoha y Suna eran aldeas aliadas con todas las de la ley y el que se permitiera este equipo con sus rarezas y que fuera aceptado por ambos consejos, era ya decir mucho. Levanté la mirada con seguridad, me alejé un poco de mis compañeros y de Baki quien nos guiaba y me puse en marcha para invocar a un fénix, pensé a cuál de todos invocar, sin embargo, el nombre de uno de ellos se me metió a la cabeza y sonreí de medio lado mientras acercaba mi pulgar derecho hacia mi boca para hacer un leve corte y realizar el jutsu de invocación.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-grité al tiempo que una ola de aire me rodeaba y a los pocos minutos apareció flotando en el aire la figura de un fénix de color rojo con las alas de color amarillo representando al fuego con sus colores.

Era el líder de los fénix, su color y su estilo de vuelo lo demostraban. Agitaba sus alas elegantemente y con firmeza, dejó escuchar su canto, dulce y fuerte, sonaba como un grito de guerra. Dio unas pocas vueltas en el aire haciendo que los ninjas de Suna admiraran su canto y su pelaje, era un fénix majestuoso, terminó su vuelo y aterrizó sobre mi brazo derecho que había extendido para que se posara en él.

-Hanako-habló el fénix de los colores del fuego con voz grave y atronadora-¿Qué sucede?

-Han-dije al fénix macho mirándolo con firmeza-Han logrado rescatar al Kazekage y como tal queremos darle una gran bienvenida, ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

-Si solo es eso, claro que puedo ayudarte, que lo hayan rescatado significa que, como nosotros, ha renacido, le daremos su bienvenida al Kazekage-sama-dijo Han, el líder de los fénix, ante sus palabras, Toribena, Hiroshi y Baki que lo escucharon sonrieron.

Estaba atardeciendo ya cuando a lo lejos, con la ayuda de la puesta del sol pudimos observar cómo se iban acercando cada vez más el equipo Kakashi, el equipo Gai así como los hermanos mayores de Toribena junto con Naruto que cargaba a Gaara o más bien lo ayudaba a caminar con mayor facilidad.

Los aldeanos así como los shinobis soltaron gritos de alegría al ver de vuelta y a salvo a su líder, nuestro equipo mostró los respetos correspondientes con una leve inclinación ante el Kazekage que se detuvo cuando Baki abrió un pequeño pasillo entre la multitud para que pasara y miró hacia atrás, detuve ipso facto el vuelo de mi invocación ante la acción del Kazekage.

Gaara ordenó que pasara primero el cortejo fúnebre de Chiyo-obaasama, quien según nos contaron dio su vida por el muchacho que había muerto al serle extraído el bijuu que guardaba en su interior, Shukaku. Los planes habían cambiado y en el momento, Han alzó el vuelo entonando un canto triste que se escuchó por todos los rincones de la aldea de Suna; bajé mi brazo sin fuerzas. Esa anciana había muerto para salvarle la vida a uno de los suyos, alguien que había hecho muchas cosas por Suna desde hace años, había dado su vida por una buena causa y mis ojos comenzaron a opacarse por las lágrimas que contenía pero al escuchar el canto del fénix recordé que había una técnica que los fénix manejaban y que era una de las que mi madre había guardado en el templo Nakano y después agarré esos pergaminos cuando comencé mi entrenamiento.

Con esa técnica si la dominabas bien, podía servirte como ninjutsu medico a cambio de que una parte de tu vida se te fuera en la utilización de la técnica, pero aun no la aprendía completamente y no podía utilizarla hasta que estuviera lista y pudiera dar una parte de mi vida para salvar a otra persona, conocía lo básico, pero no era suficiente. No podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro como un torrencial. Y oré, oré por la anciana Chiyo, oré para que pudiera cumplir con lo que había prometido hace mucho tiempo a mi sensei y oré para poder cumplir con lo que era mi meta, mi objetivo. Salvar a mis hermanos y con ellos, a lo poco que quedaba del clan Uchiha.

Cuando el funeral terminó, Han regresó y cuando le di las gracias desapareció en una bola de fuego. Miré a Hiroshi, nuestro trabajo en Suna había terminado y debíamos regresar con los demás equipos a Konoha. Sin embargo, Gaara no quería dejarnos ir tan fácil y nos citó a los tres en su despacho antes de nuestra partida.

-Akatsuki ha comenzado a moverse-dijo Gaara con su voz tranquila y seria mientras nos miraba desde su escritorio donde estaba sentado-Suna no tiene una gran información sobre ellos como la tiene Konoha en sus archivos, necesito que ustedes se acerquen a Akatsuki y consigan la suficiente información como para saber cuales serán sus siguientes pasos, ¿Creen que podrán con esto?

Ninguno de nosotros alzó la voz, sin embargo Hiroshi miró con seriedad al joven Kazekage y le dijo-Debemos pedir la autorización de la Gondaime para realizar la búsqueda que nos pide, Kazekage-sama, aunque-dudó un poco antes de continuar-Creo que Suna tenía aliados dentro de esa organización, pensé que por ellos tenían suficiente información.

La mirada acusadora de Gaara se dirigió hacia Toribena quien bajó la mirada avergonzada, después Gaara miró a Hiroshi con frialdad y pasó su mirada de él hacia mí.

-No, no hay aliados de Suna dentro de esa organización, de haberlos no me hubieran secuestrado-dijo Gaara con frialdad-Trátenlo con la Gondaime Hokage, podría ayudarles con su misión la cual deberían de empezar ya en vez de estarla posponiendo.

Gaara sabía de nuestra misión gracias a Toribena quien tuvo que informarle de todo en cuanto tomó el puesto como Kazekage y creo que no le agradó escuchar muchas cosas, y una de esas era el enamoramiento de su hermana menor con un criminal rango S. También tenía la lista de cada una de nuestras habilidades que le otorgó Tsunade así que debía saber que Hiroshi era nuestro líder y que estaba próximo a presentar su examen de ascensión a jounin mientras nosotras seguiríamos siendo chunnin como la mayoría de los de nuestra generación.

Sentía miedo en ese instante, nuestra misión poco a poco estaba comenzando, el secuestro de Gaara fue la primera alarma, pero las dudas asaltaban mi mente, ¿Debíamos esperar a que la alarma de Akatsuki sobre las demás aldeas con Jinchuurikis, se vieran atacadas de la misma forma que lo fue Suna? Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, que nuestra misión, la que nos fue asignada por nuestro sensei cuando teníamos doce años y Hiroshi tenía quince años por fin se cumpliría.

La voz del joven Kazekage de Suna me sacó del ensimismamiento en el que me había metido, escuché como autorizaba a Toribena salir de la aldea junto con su equipo, ósea nosotros y nos ponía bajo las ordenes de la Hokage previo aviso que se le diera a él y sin más salimos del despacho para reunirnos con los otros dos equipos chunnin de Konoha quienes se estaban despidiendo de la vieja Chiyo en donde habían colocado su tumba. Nos mantuvimos al margen pues solo ellos, el equipo Kakashi y Gai habían tenido un mayor contacto con la anciana que nosotros, sin embargo, Toribena se acercó a la tumba ante las miradas sorprendidas de mis compañeros de Konoha y se acuclillaba frente a la tumba con el símbolo de la aldea de Suna y colocaba una de sus manos sobre la tumba.

Después de ese acto realizado por mi compañera de equipo, nos dispusimos a salir rumbo a Konoha para informar a la Hokage acerca de la misión de rescate y de la petición del Kazekage. Fue un viaje rápido y demasiado tranquilo, me imaginaba que era porque nosotros los acompañábamos y no tenían demasiado contacto con nosotros, quizá solo lo tenían Sakura, Naruto y Tenten, por haber sido compañeros de equipo de mi hermano y en el caso de Tenten, porque era la hermana menor de Hiroshi, sin embargo, las platicas que teníamos con ellos aligeraban el viaje ya que nos preguntaban sobre la presencia de Toribena ahora en Konoha y simplemente contestábamos que nos habían puesto al equipo completo a las ordenes de la Hokage y por eso Toribena había regresado con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea, Hiroshi se ofreció para hablar con la Hokage sobre lo que nos había pedido el Kazekage, lo cual ambas agradecimos pues aunque no participamos en la brigada de rescate, habíamos pasado por algunas situaciones tensas y queríamos descansar. Así que Hiroshi se dirigió junto con los otros dos equipos a la Torre Hokage y nosotras caminamos por las calles de la aldea rumbo al departamento en el que vivía. Agradecí internamente que Toribena no hiciera preguntas en cuanto al cambio de casa que había hecho aunque no era lo único, ya no portaba el símbolo Uchiha en mi ropa y toda esa ropa que lo tenía la había guardado en cajas en el sótano de la casa principal del barrio Uchiha. Aún así, aunque mi mejor amiga guardara silencio absoluto, la conocía perfectamente, tenia de callada lo mismo de impulsiva, no por nada era amante de los ataques sorpresa, estaba esperando, sabía que no tardaría en preguntar, y mi mente se preparaba para dar respuesta a las preguntas con las que me asaltaría.

Llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento pero no entramos en él. Brincamos hacia el techo del edificio y nos sentamos en el borde en silencio.

-Hanako, ¿Por qué no portas el símbolo de tu clan? ¿Me he perdido algo durante estos años que solo los veía de vez en cuando?-dijo Toribena con curiosidad, sonreí de medio lado o mas bien realicé una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pues desde hace algún tiempo ya no sonreía igual, habían empezado las preguntas, justo como lo esperaba.

-Tory, el clan Uchiha ya no forma parte de lo que soy, sigo siendo Hanako Uchiha-le contesté sin mirarla, en vez de eso, mis ojos se dirigieron al cielo azul de Konoha al que miraba con añoranza-No hay un clan al que venerar, ya no hay un clan ni reglas que deba seguir, todo eso se acabó, solo me queda luchar por mis ideales y para eso no necesito un símbolo que me recuerde que soy una Uchiha, eso lo sé y lo tengo claro desde un principio.

-No recuerdo haberte conocido así, antes eras más vivaz, sonreías, no tenias esa nube de pesimismo y tristeza encima-dijo Toribena perspicaz, sabía que era una chica inteligente, siempre en las misiones que nos daban, Hiroshi siempre le dejaba las estrategias a ella y Toribena siempre detectaba con gran facilidad las trampas gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvimos con Ibiki en temporadas esporádicas durante esos tres años, esa habilidad la había desarrollado más que Hiroshi y yo que aún con el sharingan no tenía esa habilidad de detectar las trampas, sin embargo, las palabras que ella dijo me calaron con fuerza en la mente, hace mucho tiempo, esas características que ella mencionó me diferenciaban de mi hermano que se comportaba como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

El abandono de Sasuke y su huida de la aldea me habían dolido tanto que me había encerrado en mejorar mis habilidades y seguir entrenando, me había vuelto fría, insensible a muchas cosas que antes podían agradarme y ahora no lo hacían. Entonces comprendí que durante todo ese tiempo, aunque me rodeaban los llamados once de Konoha, me sentía sola e incomprendida, mis únicos amigos eran los miembros de mi propio equipo y antes, mi sensei, pero por nuestro respectivo entrenamiento no los veía muy seguido, de hecho no tuve muchas misiones en el transcurso de esos tres años, no sabía si era porque Tsunade quería evitar un encuentro con cualquiera de mis dos hermanos o porque quizá los demás equipos se encontraban completos, a excepción del equipo siete y estaban mejor calificados, simplemente no encontraba la respuesta y no creía que fuera a encontrarla.

-Sigo siendo la misma Hanako de siempre, Tory-le dije a mi amiga tratando de que una sonrisa saliera de mi rostro sin éxito según pude ver gracias a la ceja enarcada de Toribena ante mis palabras-Solo que las circunstancias han cambiado.

-Y lo han hecho-dijo una voz detrás de nosotras asustándonos.

Nos giramos rápidamente pensando que fuera Hiroshi pero nos equivocamos, no era él, al menos la voz no se le parecía en nada. Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares en el tejado de un solo movimiento y le plantamos cara al sujeto que nos había interrumpido. Era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros que contrastaban con su piel pálida, vestía una chaqueta corta con correas en color rojo, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes con los dedos índices y el pulgar expuestos, traia una espada colgada en su espalda y la banda de Konoha en la frente. Nunca había visto a ese chico, al parecer era más grande que nosotras, a lo mejor compartía edad con Hiroshi que tenía diecisiete. Su expresión no mostraba nada, ni alegría ni tristeza, solo nos miraba con una aparente seriedad en sus facciones y su mirada.

-¿Quién eres?-le espetó Toribena a mi lado tomando la posición de defensa sin apartar la vista del chico.

-Creí necesario presentarme con la hermana del Uchiha, ya que seré parte del equipo Kakashi-dijo ese chico con ironía y sonriendo con falsedad.

-No tengo nada que ver con el equipo Kakashi para que vengas a presentarte-dije con frialdad imitando la pose defensiva de mi compañera de equipo-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunté con enojo al tiempo que activaba mi sharingan con las tres comillas.

-Vaya, veo que estaba equivocado, pensaba que no habías despertado ese kekkei genkai, por lo visto me he equivocado, no pensaba que las mujeres del clan Uchiha podían despertar su línea sucesoria-dijo ese extraño chico, por lo que fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo.

No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a este tipo de situaciones, durante los primeros exámenes chunnin a los que asistimos, habían muchos equipos que dudaban que tuviera mi línea sucesoria a diferencia de Sasuke que si la poseía ya y yo no daba muestras de haberla obtenido, aunque fue algo junto con Hiruzen-sensei decidimos guardar ese secreto hasta que hubiera un momento en el que lo tuviera que utilizar. Entendimos a la perfección esa parte del plan, debíamos mostrarnos como un equipo débil ante los ojos de los demás participantes del examen por mucho que hubiéramos sido entrenados por el Sandaime Hokage. En las preliminares, antes de la batalla decisiva que tuve contra mi compañera de equipo, algunos de los sensei no apostaban por mí ni siquiera pensaban que pudiera ganarle a Toribena, a sus ojos, yo era la oveja negra del clan Uchiha a diferencia de mi hermano que lo consideraban el mejor de la generación y que había utilizado su sharingan para copiar la técnica de taijutsu de Rock Lee y utilizarla en las preliminares. Desde ese momento me habían etiquetado ya como la más débil de mi equipo incluso los novatos de Konoha ya me consideraban así.

Y esa batalla fue la decisiva en muchos aspectos. Toribena y yo demostramos que no éramos un equipo débil, que habíamos sido entrenados por un Hokage y que ese entrenamiento dio sus frutos, el equipo era digno del de un Hokage, quizá no llegaríamos a ser lo que fueron los Sannin de Konoha para Hiruzen-sensei pero lo que aprendimos con él nos sirvió de mucho, sobre todo para nuestro trabajo en equipo pues en un principio no nos llevábamos nada bien entre los tres. Ganamos un poco de fama y reconocimiento entre los demás sensei y los equipos de gennin y nos conocían por nuestros nombres, y nos ganamos la confianza de algunos de ellos y ya no nos veían como si estuviéramos en la oscuridad, formábamos parte de ellos también aunque no los conociéramos en realidad.

Tras la muerte de Hiruzen-sensei, donde los tres estuvimos en primera fila y le presentamos nuestros respetos al sensei tanto como Hokage de la villa como nuestro maestro, la estructura de nuestro equipo cambió, pasó lo que una vez nos había comentado el sensei, Hiroshi se quedó al frente del equipo, tomaría esa responsabilidad y no aceptamos ningún otro maestro, seguimos por nuestra cuenta ganando la admiración de nuestros compañeros y sus respetos. Ya no me veían como Hanako Uchiha, la hermana de Sasuke, esa frase tan solo había quedado en Hanako Uchiha, la alumna del Sandaime Hokage, la sombra de Sasuke se había alejado de mí y nos volvimos independientes uno del otro, y él cómo descubrieron mi sharingan fue gracias a que días después Itachi llegó a la aldea y en un acto de temeridad nos acercamos a la batalla que llevaban a cabo Kurenai, Kakashi y Asuma contra Itachi y Kisame. Kurenai-sensei nos ordenó que nos alejáramos pero no lo hicimos, entonces Itachi se fijó en nosotros al igual que los tres sensei quienes se asombraron al verme con mi sharingan activado con tres comillas, miré directamente a Itachi a los ojos, sabía lo que podía hacer con su genjutsu pero no amedrenté, Itachi no realizó ningún movimiento y fue entonces cuando Asuma-sensei, hijo de nuestro fallecido sensei nos ordenó que fuéramos a avisar de la llegada de los dos miembros de Akatsuki, corrimos hacia la aldea para buscar ayuda pero Itachi no nos permitió seguir, fuimos detenidos por la espada de Kisame que nos cortó el paso.

-Ustedes tres son unos niños muy insolentes-nos dijo Kisame sin quitar su enorme espada frente a nosotros.

-¡Déjalos ir!-escuché la voz de Kurenai-sensei detrás de nosotros, los tres miramos hacia atrás y observamos como Itachi les bloqueaba el paso a los sensei para evitar que se acercaran a nosotros.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo tienes el sharingan, Hanako?-escuché la voz grave y fría de mi hermano mayor que nos daba la espalda.

Si de esa pregunta dependía que nos fuéramos no dudé en contestarle a mi hermano mayor lo que quería saber-Desde los siete años y no me hagas decirte porqué-dije secamente y la espada de Kisame se quitó de nuestro camino permitiéndonos seguir nuestro camino el cual comenzamos rápidamente y sin mirar atrás pero alcanzamos a escuchar un comentario de Kisame que hizo que tiempo después fuera al Templo Nakano a leer los archivos que hablaban sobre el sharingan.

-No sabía que las mujeres de tu familia pudieran despertar el sharingan, Itachi.

Ese recuerdo me devolvió a la realidad y miré al extraño chico con el ceño fruncido, no era nadie a quien debía darle explicaciones acerca de mi línea sucesoria.

-Entonces no sabes nada sobre el clan Uchiha, mucho menos por lo que han tenido que pasar Hanako y Sasuke-soltó mi compañera mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños de sus manos.

-Hablas de ese Sasuke como si fuera alguien importante-dijo el chico mirándonos fijamente a cada una.

-¡Claro que es importante, es el hermano de Hanako!-gritó Toribena con furia a punto de lanzarse contra el chico-¡Tu no eres nadie para venir y hablar mal de ellos cuando ni siquiera los conoces!

-Parece que no encajo demasiado bien ¿eh? Traicionando a Konoha, huyendo para servir a Orochimaru, no me comparen con ese despreciable estúpido-dijo el chico con voz intimidante y enojada.

La enojada debía de ser yo no él, técnicamente estaba insultando a mi hermano en mi presencia, quizá ya no portaba el símbolo del clan en la espalda pero seguía siendo Uchiha después de todo. Lancé tres shuriken contra el chico que logró evadirlas con maestría, Toribena lanzó unas más que se estamparon sobre la base de madera del tejado, como respuesta a nuestro ataque, el chico invocó un extraño jutsu que no había visto y animales de tinta emergieron de uno de los pergaminos que portaba, los cuales logramos evadir gracias a uno de los jutsus de suiton que dominaba Toribena.

El chico de cabello negro saltó hacia otro edificio y nosotras decidimos seguirlo mientras lanzábamos shuriken con la finalidad de que alguna lo rozara y detuviera su marcha y nunca logramos atraparlo, entonces decidí que era momento de demostrarle que no debía meterse con una Uchiha y apliqué en él uno de los genjutsus que había aprendido de Kurenai llamada _Mashaharu maboroshi_, una ilusión marcial, la cual consistía en que el individuo que estuviera a merced de esa ilusión, vería una batalla que solo sucedía en su mente llegando hasta el punto de sentir como propias las heridas que tuviera durante esa batalla, observaría solo lo que yo quisiera mostrar en el momento de ejecutar el genjutsu y que tendría por resultado que la persona se quedara paralizada por el miedo que le generara estar dentro del genjutsu. Esta técnica fue una de las que Kurenai me enseñó, la cual ella nunca utilizaba porque tenía una gran concentración de chacra como un kekkei genkai que le permitiera realizar el genjutsu por completo.

Tiempo después me enteraría que Sasuke podía realizar mediante su sharingan un genjutsu similar a este que yo utilizaba haciendo que la persona sintiera un gran miedo, valiéndose de eso para atacar o intimidar y conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Cuando logramos darle alcance, estaba sudando frio y su piel se puso más pálida si es que era posible y lo liberé del genjutsu. Toribena lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo alzó algunos centímetros con su mirada violeta destilando furia.

-¿Nos dirás quien eres y qué es lo que quieres o tendremos que utilizar otro genjutsu contigo?-dijo Toribena en un susurro furioso.

-Mi nombre es Sai, soy el nuevo integrante del equipo Kakashi en lugar de Sasuke Uchiha. Solo quería saber quién era la estudiante del Sandaime, Hanako Uchiha-contestó el chico entre tartamudeos aún asustado por la técnica usada sobre él.

Había algo que no concordaba por lo dicho por Sai. ¿Tsunade lo había asignado al equipo Kakashi como suplente de mi hermano? ¿Se habría presentado ya a los dos integrantes del equipo? La reacción de Naruto y Sakura cuando se enteraran no era del todo lo que me preocupaba, sino él saber porque quería conocerme y saber de mí. A saber lo que el chico pensaba, solo una palabra se había formado en mi mente y el ser suplente no era una de esas, ese chico ocultaba algo más, algo que concernía a Sasuke y a mí, solo esperaba que Hiroshi hubiera hablado con Tsunade acerca de lo de nuestra misión y nos diera luz verde para empezar con ella. Pero antes había algo que debía investigar y para eso no necesitaba a mi equipo, necesitaba visitar la antigua biblioteca de Hiruzen-sensei, si buscaba respuestas a los enigmas que encerraba mi clan y su posterior exterminación, esos archivos debían de tener esa información. Mi misión futura dependía de eso, y suponía que Tsunade lo sabía y no me negaría el acceso a los archivos de mi sensei.

Por el momento mantendría vigilado a ese nuevo elemento del equipo Kakashi pues su presencia no me daba buena espina. No podía negarlo, había algo en él que me hacía dudar, debía cuidarme las espaldas desde ese momento pues no creía que alguien lo hiciera por mí, en esa guerra, en mi propia búsqueda, la búsqueda de mi pasado, estaba sola y como tal debía enfrentarlo sola.

Solo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de descubrir la verdad, no fuera demasiado tarde.

La vida de mis dos hermanos dependía de lo que yo descubriera en Konoha, y si alguno de ellos daba un paso en falso, no solo peligrarían sus vidas, la mía también lo haría. Debía darme prisa.

* * *

**Sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, ya saben, son bienvenidas, gracias por leer!**


	5. Tiempo: Descubriendo la Verdad

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**TIEMPO: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD.**

Después del extraño encuentro que tuvimos Toribena y yo con el chico llamado Sai, nos encontramos con Hiroshi quien había terminado de hablar con la Hokage acerca de nuestra misión, según lo dicho por mi compañero, la Hokage aun no quería que comenzáramos con nuestra misión a diferencia del Kazekage que nos había dicho que ya era hora, claro que Hiroshi no nos dijo esto en medio de la calle, nos dirigimos a los terrenos del clan Nishigara donde los padres de Hiroshi así como su hermana Tenten nos recibieron con alegría y entusiasmo, ofreciéndonos un pequeño refrigerio consistente en un poco de sushi y bolas de arroz y un poco de té japonés con olor a jazmín.

No pudimos evitar que la familia de Hiroshi estuviera presente cuando estuvimos hablando de nuestra misión de hace años autorizada y de la que toda la familia de mi compañero estaba ya enterada.

Según los familiares de Hiroshi, la Hokage se estaba preocupando por algo mucho más importante que la misión que debíamos realizar, no es que no lo fuera, pero quería recabar la mayor información posible para que no ocurriera ningún percance.

Esa idea no estaba del todo mal, ya lo había estado pensando y recuerdo que cuando el sensei nos habló acerca de esa misión, se lo comenté a Sasuke quien me dijo algo muy similar, solo que esa información que debíamos recabar podría ser de nuestro hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha.

O podrían ser las dos ideas o solo una en concreto, pero creía que al estar yo en el equipo y tras el historial que habían dejado mis hermanos en Konoha, nuestra misión podría ser recabar la información sobre Itachi y él porque mató a todos los integrantes del clan.

La puerta de entrada de la casa principal del clan Nishigara se abrió dando paso a otros familiares de Hiroshi quienes al verlo hicieron una leve inclinación ante él llamándolo _Hiroshi-taichou_, no cabía de asombro, cada vez descubría algo nuevo de ese clan. Hiroshi nunca nos había mencionado que sus familiares lo llamaban de ese modo lleno de respeto, ambas sabíamos que era nuestro capitán en ausencia de nuestro sensei ya que no quisimos a un jounin sustituto e Hiruzen-sensei tampoco lo había querido así fue por eso que Hiroshi se quedó a cargo del equipo pero nunca había visto que nuestro compañero fuera tratado de ese modo, ni siquiera algunos de los sensei que eran capitanes lo trataban de ese modo.

Entonces me vi envuelta comparando las costumbres del clan de mi compañero con el mío, el clan Uchiha solo hablaba con cierto respeto al líder del clan, en su momento, fue mi padre pero nunca fue llamado líder Fugaku o algo similar, el clan Nishigara era especial, demasiado para mí gusto pero interesante.

Debimos terminar la plática en ese momento, pues nadie más que nosotros y la familia de Hiroshi debían saber acerca de nuestra misión encomendada. Toribena y yo salimos de los dominios del clan Nishigara y cada una se dirigió a diferentes lugares, ella a descansar en una de las posadas de la villa y yo me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade, había algo que debía hacer antes de comenzar nuestra misión.

Subí las escaleras de la torre Hokage que estaba despejada a esas horas, y entré a la oficina encontrándome con Shizune sentada sobre su escritorio donde acomodaba algunos pergaminos que al parecer la Hokage ya había terminado de revisar. Shizune se fijó en mí y sonrió al verme.

-¡Hanako-san, que gusto verte por aquí, hace un momento Hiroshi acabó de retirarse! ¿Lo buscabas?

-En realidad no, Shizune-contesté con voz seca sin querer-Quería hablar con Tsunade-sama, si es posible.

-¿Hablar con Tsunade-sama?-preguntó Shizune con extrañeza fijando sus ojos en mí-¿Es importante?

Asentí con la cabeza, Shizune me indicó que la siguiera y se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, Shizune tocó la puerta y un ligero pase de Tsunade nos indicó que podíamos entrar, la ayudante de la Hokage me indicó que me quedara un momento afuera, así que me recargué en la pared contigua mientras acomodaba las ideas en mi cabeza buscando la manera de decirle a Tsunade lo que quería. A los pocos minutos Shizune salió de la oficina y me indicó que entrara, Tsunade me esperaba, me despegué de la pared y caminé hacia la puerta no sin antes darle a Shizune las gracias, entré a la oficina y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí con un ruido seco.

Miré hacia el frente y la mirada color miel de la Hokage me observaba con seriedad y curiosidad oculta mientras golpeaba la mesa de su escritorio con algunos dedos de sus manos. Sentí como un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda pero no hice mueca alguna o al menos eso intenté para que Tsunade no se diera cuenta de que me había intimidado un poco y dudé en si era buena idea pedirle indagar en los archivos del Sandaime, pues sabía que la Hokage tenía un genio peor que el de mi hermano Sasuke cuando se enfurecía. Sentí otro escalofrío, creo que la comparación no fue la correcta, Sasuke no tenía fuerza bruta, la Hokage sí y era de temerle.

-Habla, Hanako, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Tsunade sin prisas, con voz calmada pero directa.

-Hokage-sama, quisiera que-dudé un momento antes de continuar con mi petición, de eso dependía que descubriera la verdad sobre mi clan y el poder salvar a mis hermanos, ahogué un suspiro y continué con serenidad y la mirada fija en la Hokage-Quisiera que me permitiera el acceso a los archivos del Sandaime Hokage, creo que en esos archivos encontraré lo que busco.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja en mi dirección, sabía que mi petición era una que nunca antes alguno de los de mi generación le había hecho antes, nadie pensaba indagar en los archivos de alguno de los Hokages que se guardaban en los archivos secretos de Konoha que eran cuidados por algunos ANBU.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se giró hacia una ventana desde donde podía observar la aldea entera, por mi parte me preparaba a una negativa por parte de ella, sabía que mi petición era algo imposible de cumplir, esos documentos solo tenían acceso los ANBU y la misma Hokage, una simple chunnin como yo no podría tener acceso a ellos aunque hubiera sido alumna del Sandaime Hokage y algo me decía que Tsunade lo sabía, pero también, quería saber si alguno de los documentos que pertenecieron a mi sensei tenían algo sobre los Uchiha, quería saber la verdad, él porque de la matanza, porque mi hermano mayor lo hizo y porque hizo que Sasuke se vertiera por completo en la venganza y en las ganas de matar a Itachi. Quería saber qué había obligado a la única familia que me quedaba a hacer lo que hicieron, qué fue lo que los hizo actuar de esa manera.

Tsunade se giró de golpe hacia mí mirándome con profunda seriedad, no podía decir que era lo que había decidido, si me permitiría el acceso a esos documentos o no, solo debía esperar la resolución de la Hokage.

-Hanako, debes saber que el acceso a los archivos de Konoha está restringido, solo algunos ANBU bajo mi mando pueden entrar en ellos, ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que entre los escritos de mi maestro podrás encontrar eso que tanto buscas?

-Él me dijo antes de morir, que alguien perteneciente al clan Uchiha le había pedido que me cuidara, al igual que a mi hermano, que pronto me encontraría con ese Uchiha, creo que el sensei sabía mucho más que lo que dijo con esas palabras-me limité a contestar mirando a Tsunade con una mirada gélida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Hanako?-preguntó Tsunade enarcando una ceja.

-La verdadera historia de mi clan, porque Itachi exterminó al clan-dije con voz segura.

-Está bien, sabía que este día llegaría pero no me imaginé que sería pronto-dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa-Ve, tienes mi permiso y Hanako…podrás salvar a tus hermanos, tengo fe en ti.

Al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, traté de sonreír pero a lo mucho que llegué fue a hacer una extraña mueca, me despedí de la Hokage y salí de la oficina corriendo rumbo al archivo secreto de Konoha. Daba las gracias a que estaba sola y podía revisar los escritos del sensei con mayor tranquilidad.

El archivo secreto se encontraba debajo de la zona donde los traductores trabajaban, oculto de los ojos de los civiles pero no de los shinobis más experimentados, accedí al lugar por una compuerta que estaba oculta bajo un genjutsu que pude identificar con facilidad, se me daban bien esas cosas, agradezcámosle el entrenamiento a Kurenai-sensei, la compuerta daba acceso a unas escaleras en forma de caracol iluminadas por varias antorchas colocadas a ambos lados de las escaleras, di un paso y la compuerta se cerró detrás de mí dejándome en medio de las escaleras a medio iluminar y me decidí a seguir el camino hacia los archivos.

Mientras más escalones bajaba, la temperatura del lugar disminuía cada vez más y un viento helador que silbaba dentro de la estancia calaba hasta los huesos. Bajé los últimos escalones y me encontré con algunos ANBU sin mascara que se encontraban sentados en unas mesas con algunos pergaminos mientras otros se paseaban entre algunas estanterías que estaban numeradas desde el uno hasta el cinco, me pregunté si esos eran los escritos de los Hokages, miré a mi alrededor, ninguno de ellos era reconocible para mí, nunca los había visto, sin embargo ellos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo cuando descubrieron mi presencia en el lugar que por cierto estaba bien iluminado para estar bajo la tierra.

Uno de los ANBU se acercó a mi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero con una mirada curiosa y me dijo-¿Uchiha Hanako, no? Escuchamos que te encontraríamos por aquí pronto-me dijo el chico ANBU con una sonrisa y me dirigió hacia las estanterías con el numero tres, dirigí mi mirada hacia él y enarqué una ceja con escepticismo, no entendía porque me había llevado hasta esa estantería si ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba, o sí, ya que por ser ANBU y utilizar técnicas que no les permitieran ser detectados pudieron haber escuchado la plática que tuve con Tsunade, eran las tácticas que Ibiki nos había enseñado a Hiroshi y a mí antes de presentar los exámenes en los que ascendimos a chunnin y después le enseñamos a Toribena.

-Sabemos lo que buscas, esta estantería guarda todos los documentos del Sandaime-dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable-Espero encuentres lo que buscas-dijo y se retiro en una nube de polvo dejándome sola en medio de la estantería número tres.

Caminé por la estantería buscando las palabras Uchiha e Itachi, pero en el primer bloque no encontré nada relacionado con mi clan, todos esos pergaminos hablaban de las técnicas que el sensei había aprendido de sus maestros, algunos de sus pensamientos y el conocimiento que durante poco tiempo nos enseñó a nosotros, y no era lo que buscaba, al parecer, el sensei no tenía nada relacionado con eso, mi búsqueda era infructuosa.

Bufé exasperada por no encontrar nada hasta que un ligero resplandor rojo con blanco llamó mi atención. Estaba al final del bloque y había toda una sección correspondiente a mi familia, lo sabía porque cada uno de esos pergaminos tenía impreso el símbolo uchiha en ellos.

Agarré cada uno de ellos con nerviosismo mirando los títulos, encontré uno con el nombre _Historia del Clan Uchiha_ y lo tomé sin pensarlo, después encontré otro con el titulo _Masacre del Clan Uchiha_ y como segundo volumen de ese pergamino había otro con el nombre de mi hermano mayor, _Uchiha Itachi_.

Tomé los tres pergaminos en mis brazos y me disponía a salir de la sección y sentarme a leerlos, cuando una hoja de papel que estaba adherida a uno de los pergaminos salió volando y cayó en el suelo a mis pies, con extrañeza me acuclillé a recoger la hoja que miré con sorpresa pues tenia mi nombre, Hanako Uchiha.

Me acerqué a una mesa alejada de los demás ANBU y coloqué los tres pergaminos sobre la mesa manteniendo la hoja en mis manos, me senté en una silla y comencé a leer lo que venía en esa hoja dirigida a mi, me sorprendí era una carta de Hiruzen-sensei para mí.

_Hanako Uchiha:_

_Cuando leas esta carta quizá yo ya no esté en este mundo y hayan nombrado un nuevo Hokage tras mi caída, espero dejar este mundo luchando por proteger a la aldea y su gente que por una muerte natural. _

_Hay tradiciones que dicen que el maestro antes de morir debe transmitirle cierto conocimiento a su alumno para que lo aproveche de la mejor manera posible, y esta no será la excepción, lamento no haber dejado dos cartas más para mis otros dos alumnos, Hiroshi y Toribena, pero creí que tú lo necesitarías más que ellos dos. Hanako espero que las razones que te trajeron a leer esta carta sean nobles y sinceras pues el único modo del que podrías entender todo lo que me gustaría decirte. _

_A veces lo que no nos daña nos hace más fuertes, pero tú, en cambio, fuiste la excepción a la regla. Perdiste a tu familia aún siendo una niña, aunque teniendo a tu hermano al lado no se apoyaban el uno al otro y siempre fue así desde que ambos ingresaron a la Academia. Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí que no fueras compañera de salón de tu hermano, suficiente tenias ya de comparaciones entre Sasuke e Itachi para agregarte una más, pero tu padre no lo pudo entender, solo tu madre e Itachi lo hicieron. _

_Hanako, la vida de un shinobi no es sencilla ni fácil, tendrás que realizar muchos sacrificios si quieres ser una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, pero no es necesario que demuestres lo que puedes hacer mientras tú lo sepas y tu equipo te apoye, recuerda siempre lo que les he inculcado, nunca se abandonen y ayúdense mutuamente. Sé que la misión que les he encomendado aún no la entenderán del todo pero cuando te decidas a buscar la verdad sobre lo sucedido con tu familia, recuerdes mis palabras que sé te diré en el momento de mi muerte._

_Naciste con un solo propósito, cuida a tu familia, rescátala de la obscuridad y regrésala a la luz, que el rencor, el odio y la tristeza no te detenga ante nada, eres inteligente podrás sobrellevarlo todo, ojala que cuando descubras esta carta y leas los pergaminos que hablan sobre tu familia, tu corazón no se nuble por el rencor y el odio. Aprende de los errores de los que te rodean, no cometas los mismos errores que tus hermanos. _

_Observa antes de juzgar, no juzgues sin pensar, sigue tu propio objetivo y lucha por obtenerlo, pero nunca dejes atrás a tus amigos, triunfarás solo por ellos, serás lo que vendrá porque ellos están a tu lado, nunca los olvides. Así como tendrás amigos no faltaran los enemigos de ti depende hasta donde puedan llegar. _

_El camino apenas comienza, alumna mía, pasa esta nota a tus compañeros, que sepan lo que te he dicho. Podrán dudar pero su misión apenas empieza, que el valor sea su fuerza y la amistad su unión. _

_H. Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage._

Terminé de leer la carta y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos, me levanté de la mesa con los pergaminos en mano y pedí permiso para llevármelos con la promesa de que los devolvería cuando terminara de leerlos.

Los ANBU me dejaron ir no sé si por el estado en el que me encontraba y salí corriendo del archivo secreto de la aldea con rumbo a donde estaban enterrados mis padres y demás miembros del clan Uchiha. Cuando llegué hasta las lápidas blancas llenas de tierra por el paso de los años, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos manchando mi rostro con ellas.

Cada palabra escrita por el sensei me devolvió las ganas de seguir mi propósito en la vida, hizo que recordara porque no dejé la aldea, porque me mantuve siempre firme en mis convicciones, lloré por un largo rato sentada sobre el pasto de la lápida de mi madre, los pergaminos permanecían a un lado de mí desperdigados y mi cabeza la tenia escondida entre mis brazos, levanté la mirada aun llena de lágrimas hacia cada una de las lápidas con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en ellas, pasé una mano por mis mejillas y mis ojos para secar las lágrimas que había derramado y tomé los pergaminos otra vez en mis manos, dirigí una última mirada llena de determinación hacia la tumba de mis padres y desaparecí en una nube de humo para llegar hasta la que era mi antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha, me quité las sandalias y entré a la casa que estaba llena de polvo de tantos años que nadie se pasaba por ella, me dirigí a la sala y allí reclinada frente a la mesa de centro, abrí el primer pergamino, el cual hablaba sobre la historia del clan, liberé el sello de seguridad y me dispuse a leerlo.

"_Los Uchiha son descendientes del hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, dicho ancestro tenía la idea de que el poder era la única forma de conseguir la paz que su padre deseaba. Sin embargo, el Rikudo eligió a su hijo menor como el que heredaría su legado ya que creía que el amor era la forma de conseguir la paz, pero esta decisión fue tomada a mal por el hermano mayor ya que se enfrentó a su propio hermano para recuperar lo que consideraba suyo, desde ese momento se formó lo que se conoce como la Maldición del Odio. _

_Los descendientes del hijo menor serian los Senjus, causando que se formara una rivalidad entre los Uchihas y los Senjus. Antes de la fundación de las aldeas ocultas, cuando era la época de guerra, los Uchiha llegaron a tener gran fama debido a que tenían un poderoso chacra y un kekkei genkai llamado Sharingan. Dentro de este clan nació un poderoso ninja llamado Madara Uchiha, quien logró dominar el dojutsu de su clan llevándolo a un nuevo nivel conocido como Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Más tarde Hashirama Senju harto de la guerra, que solo traía muerte y destrucción, decidió hacer un tratado de paz con los Uchiha, Madara no estaba de acuerdo pero como la mayoría de su clan quería la tregua no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta. Esta nueva alianza creo Konoha y escogieron a Hashirama como el primer Hokage, pero Madara creía que debía ser él e intentó revivir las llamas de la guerra, aunque, aun así, ninguno de los miembros del clan quiso apoyarlo._

_Con el tiempo Tobirama Senju creó la Policía Militar de Konoha, encargada a los Uchiha, como un símbolo de confianza. Cuando esto en realidad era una forma de mantener al clan fuera del gobierno de Konoha. Varios Uchiha creyeron esto e intentaron seguir la rebelión de Madara, pero ya era demasiado tarde debido a que el clan había sido suprimido casi por completo por el clan Senju." _

Ahí terminaba el pergamino, al parecer el sensei no quiso escribir demasiado sobre la historia del clan Uchiha y solo se limitó a la fundación del clan.

Si mal no recordaba, esa era una de las historias que contaban cuando había una reunión y todo el clan se reunía alrededor de los más viejos y del líder en turno y escuchaban las historias del clan, su fundación, su líder pero nunca mencionaron a la Maldición del Odio. ¿Podía ser esa maldición la que llevó a Sasuke a tomar venganza hacia Itachi o tal vez mi hermano mayor se basó en esa parte de la historia para que Sasuke tomara el camino de la venganza?

Estaba confundida, pero al mismo tiempo creía que me había aclarado algunas cosas, no podía creer que desde hace años se le viera a mi familia como el enemigo, el clan que buscaba el poder y hacerse con él. Ese no era el clan Uchiha del que tan lleno de orgullo me hablaba mi padre y mi madre cuando era niña, entonces eso me llevaba a pensar en las palabras del sensei en la carta.

Mi padre nunca aceptó que yo no estuviera en el mismo grupo que Sasuke, sólo Itachi creía poder entenderlo, eso suponía que el sensei como Sandaime Hokage se daba cuenta de la rivalidad que poco a poco existía entre Itachi y Sasuke y no quería que lo mismo pasara conmigo como bien dijo en la carta, aunque tenía otra hipótesis, si entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju, al que pertenecía Tsunade-sama, han sido rivales desde hace años, mi sensei había sido entrenado por dos antiguos miembros del clan Senju y él me entrenó junto a mis dos compañeros, ¿Mi padre sabía que el sensei Hiruzen pensaba tomarme como alumna cuando me graduara como gennin o esa decisión la tomó el sensei después de la masacre del clan?

Y una cosa más. Según lo que decía el pergamino, Uchiha Madara fue el que descubrió el siguiente nivel del sharingan, el Mangekyo Sharingan, el cual según lo que decía el tatami en el templo Nakano acerca de nuestro dojutsu, solo podía obtenerse si matabas a tu mejor amigo, sin embargo, algo faltaba, porque suponía que Madara no fue el único que consiguió el Mangekyo, en la obtención del Mangekyo encontré una laguna que poco a poco me abría el camino para investigar alguna forma de conseguirlo y evitar matar a mi mejor amiga, porque claro, no lo haría de eso estaba segura.

Miré el pergamino que hablaba sobre la masacre del clan, pero dos presencias cercanas y que conocía bien se hicieron notar y por la puerta aparecieron mis dos compañeros de equipo con semblantes serios e intranquilos, miraron el pergamino que tenia abierto sobre la mesa y se tensaron al instante, supongo que ya imaginaban que no tardaría en buscar la información por mi cuenta. Toribena y Hiroshi se acercaron y tomaron asiento a ambos lados de mí dispuestos a seguir con la investigación.

Cerré el primer pergamino y tomé el que hablaba sobre la masacre del clan. Me sentí nerviosa, no estaba preparada aún para saber la verdad, ¿O si lo estaba en realidad? Liberé el sello y abrí el pergamino colocándolo en la mesa para que mis compañeros también pudieran leer lo que ahí decía.

"_Tras el ataque del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas, los principales líderes de Konoha sospecharon que un Uchiha estaba detrás del ataque, debido a que el Sharingan tiene la capacidad de controlar a una Bestia con Cola. A causa de esto, ellos decidieron vigilar a los miembros del Clan, fueron obligados a vivir en un pequeño rincón de Konoha, lo cual se volvería la residencia de los Uchiha. Cuando los miembros del Clan comenzaron a planear un golpe de estado, dirigidos por Fugaku Uchiha, colocaron a Itachi Uchiha como espía dentro de los ANBU para saber sobre los planes de Konoha. Sin embargo, ellos no esperaban que debido a la naturaleza pacífica de Itachi, éste se convertiría en un doble agente dándoles a las principales autoridades de la aldea información sobre los planes de los Uchiha. Esto lo hizo debido a que sabía los estragos que causarían en el interior de la aldea y que la destrucción que provocaría iba a permitir la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto que traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi. A medida que el ataque de los Uchiha se acercaba, Hiruzen intentaba buscar una manera de negociar con ellos, pero el tiempo se había agotado y los consejeros del Tercer Hokage mandaron a Itachi a matar al Clan._

_Sin embargo, el Clan Uchiha ya estaba sospechando sobre Itachi, debido a que su comportamiento cambió drásticamente, además tenía numerosas misiones ANBU haciendo que faltara a varias reuniones, volviéndolo un sospechoso. Por esa razón enviaron a su mejor amigo Shisui Uchiha para mantener un ojo en él, sin embargo Shisui apareció muerto en un río ya que aparentemente se había suicidado. Pero los miembros de la Policía Militar de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja no creían que alguien como él hubiera hecho eso por lo que sospechan que Itachi estaba tras su muerte. Debido a esto, el Clan comenzó a ser más hostil con Itachi. De hecho, Itachi asesinó a Shisui con el fin de obtener su Mangekyo Sharingan y lo había obligado a escribir la nota de suicido. Sin embargo, él negó su participación en el momento, y debido a su misión secreta de detener la revolución, en el lugar actuó con una falta de respeto hacia sus compañeros del Clan, como si estuviera empezando a perder la fe con la incesante necesidad de sus normas y reglamentos. Incluso Fugaku Uchiha, el jefe del clan y padre de Itachi, había perdido la esperanza en su hijo por completo, creciendo un resentimiento en ambos."_

¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de leer? ¿Era real? ¿Itachi fue obligado a actuar en contra de su familia por el bienestar de Konoha, fue utilizado por los miembros del consejo hasta ese punto? ¿El clan estaba tan enojado con la aldea para realizar un golpe de estado que pusiera en peligro la vida de todos?

No podía creerlo, mi padre, mi padre estaba organizando ese golpe de estado y mi sensei no pudo detenerlos por la paz e Itachi fue obligado a actuar. Entonces, si creían que el clan era un peligro ¿porque nunca nos hicieron nada a Sasuke y a mí?

¿Qué detenía a los consejeros para hacerlo? No podía seguir leyendo, me levanté de mi sitio y caminé hacia la salida de la casa calzándome mis botas ninja mientras escuchaba las voces de mis compañeros muy lejanas, mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa más que aclarar todo y sabía con quien debía ir primero. Danzo Shimura.

Salí de la casa a gran velocidad y salté con rapidez por los tejados de la casa, no me importaba si mi equipo me seguía o no, solo quería llegar a la basa de ANBU Raíz lo más rápido posible, al fin sabía quien había orquestado el plan para destruir a mi familia y no lo dejaría pasar, ya no más.

Escondí mi chacra cuando llegué a las bases ANBU dispuesta a buscar a Danzo, puse mis sentidos en alerta, al parecer ninguno de los ANBU Raíz había notado mi presencia, clara señal de que había escondido bien mi chacra y corrí por los pasillos de esa base hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba la cual se encontraba en su oficina de espaldas a la puerta. Entré sigilosamente con un kunai en mano lista para atacar sin que se diera cuenta, pero su rasposa voz me sorprendió, se giró sentado en su silla frente a mí y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia mí con lentitud casi estudiada.

No bajé el kunai, me coloqué en posición de defensa haciendo que el anciano sonriera de medio lado al ver mi postura.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hanako Uchiha? No es común ver a una chica como tú en estos lugares, solo que hayas decidido cambiar de bando.

-Ni lo sueñes-dije con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada-Mi lealtad sigue siendo a Konoha y a mi sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, nunca me uniría a alguien como tú.

-Me pareció ver algo de Itachi en ti, la misma determinación, el mismo tono de amenaza en la voz, no puede negarse que seas su hermana-dijo Danzou mirandome con una sonrisa enigmática como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¡No metas a Itachi en esto! ¡Lo sé todo!-grité a todo pulmón alertando a los ANBU que de inmediato dos de ellos rodearon a Danzo y desenfundaron sus katanas para atacarme con ellas.

-¿Sabes todo?-dijo Danzo con voz trémula mientras los dos ANBU en un pestañeo me tenían sujeta por los brazos haciendo que el kunai que traía en una mano cayera al piso con un sonido sordo metálico-¿Sabes todo sobre qué?

La fuerza que ejercían los subordinados de Danzo era más fuerte que yo que casi no sentía mis brazos, entonces la neblina que había cegado mi cabeza después de haber leído lo de la masacre del clan, desapareció de repente y me fijé en donde me encontraba. Estaba sola, sola contra dos ANBU experimentados que no dudarían en matarme y hacer pasar mi muerte como un accidente y estaba sola contra el rival de mi sensei. ¿Qué estaba loca?

-¡Responde Uchiha!-dijo uno de los ANBU zarandeándome con fuerza desmedida-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-La verdad, porque dieron la orden de matar a mi clan-dije en un hilo de voz gracias al dolor que me daba en los brazos.

-No es conmigo con quien debes quejarte, Uchiha-dijo Danzo riendo a carcajada abierta-Es con Hiruzen, lamentablemente tu adorado maestro ya está muerto. ¿Qué se siente saber que tu sensei te ha traicionado todo este tiempo?

-Danzo, mas te vale que sueltes a mi compañera si no quieres que la hoja de mi katana te atraviese el corazón-escuché la voz de Toribena detrás de Danzo, la voz de mi compañera era fría, sin sentimientos, pero no podía ver a mis compañeros detrás del líder de Raíz, pero al poco tiempo unas sombras detrás de Danzo se hicieron presentes tomando la forma de mis dos compañeros y con Toribena sosteniendo una espada ninja de hoja larga con la que apuntaba la espalda de Danzo.

Sentí el vuelo del viento a un lado de mí y a los segundos ya no tenía a los dos ANBU sosteniéndome, miré a los lados y me encontré con Hiroshi y un clon que apuntaban a los dos ANBU con una daga en el cuello.

-¿Así que esto es lo que les enseñó Hiruzen? ¿Atacar por la espalda?-dijo Danzo mirando de reojo la espada de mi compañera de equipo-Eso no es ser un shinobi.

-¿Ah no?-soltó Hiroshi con ironía-¿Entonces que es para ti lo que significa ser un shinobi?

-Ser un shinobi es sacrificarse. Cerrar los ojos a la luz del sol, abrirlos en las sombras. Esa es la verdadera forma de ser un ninja. Itachi Uchiha hubiera sido un elemento valioso para Raíz de no haber sido de ideales pacifistas y leal a Konoha como su hermana-dijo Danzo con seriedad dirigiéndome una mirada de odio puro.

-Hiruzen-sensei lo decía bien, el hombre justo no es aquel hombre que no comete injusticia, sino es aquel que pudiendo ser injusto no quiere serlo. Esta más que claro que no compartimos los mismos ideales, Danzo, se debe imperar de tal modo que nadie deba esperar del favor ni temer de la arbitrariedad-dijo Hiroshi con voz profunda y seria mirando al líder de raíz con la mirada destilando furia contenida aunque su voz no daba indicios de una ira mayor.

Tras las palabras dichas por mi compañero, Danzo me miró con seriedad para después hablar con voz ronca-Es cierto, Itachi era nuestro espía dentro del clan Uchiha, sin embargo, en el momento de la masacre, se negó a acabar con sus hermanos menores, Sasuke y tu, Hanako, el mismo Itachi me amenazó con contar todo lo que sabía de Konoha a las demás naciones si yo perjudicaba a tu hermano y a ti, por eso le pidió a Hiruzen que los protegiera, solo el consejo, Hiruzen y yo sabíamos la verdad, ¿Y qué mejor forma de protegerlos tomando a la menor Uchiha como su alumna?

-Si no vas a luchar por lo que amas, entonces no llores por lo que pierdas-dije con seriedad mirando a Danzo a los ojos, al único que tenia visible.

-Haz descubierto la verdad y te encuentras frente a mi desafiándome, idéntica a Itachi, no hay duda. No puede negarse que seas su hermana. Hiruzen te entrenó bien muchacha-dijo Danzo mirándome con frialdad, le hizo unos gestos a los dos ANBU que mis compañeros lograron tener a raya y desaparecieron dejando una ola de hojas tras ellos.

Hiroshi guardó sus armas y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Toribena para que hiciera lo mismo, mis compañeros me rodearon por si acaso a Danzo se le ocurría atacar estando solo, lo cual podía ser probable, era más experimentado que nosotros así que podía tomarnos desprevenidos de algún modo.

Sin emitir una sola palabra, el líder de raíz nos indicó que saliéramos de su despacho y lo hicimos desapareciendo tras una bola de humo que nos dejó cerca del barrio Uchiha del que había salido corriendo como una posesa sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.

Hiroshi se recargó en la pared frente a nosotras con los ojos cerrados mientras Toribena soltaba un suspiro de alivio y tomaba asiento en el suelo de los terrenos de mi clan.

Ninguno de los dos me miró, esperaba que Hiroshi me reprendiera como el capitán que era pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, miré a Toribena que se mantenía sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos los posaba sobre sus rodillas también tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sabía que había cometido el error de haber ido a buscar a Danzo en la manera en que lo hice, pero el que mi equipo no me dijera nada ni me recriminaran nada me hacía sentirme inquieta y mucho más culpable de lo que ya me sentía pues pude haber muerto si ellos no llegaban a tiempo, pues la intención de esos ANBU era esa, matarme.

Había sido una idiota, tomé las palabras escritas en ese pergamino como algo demasiado personal, algo que me afectó bastante y no me di cuenta hasta que estuve frente a Danzo a merced de esos ANBU, y me decía ser alumna de un Hokage, de seguro los demás alumnos que fueron entrenados por un Kage nunca se habían comportado como yo lo hice, cegada por el dolor, la confusión y la sensación de sentirme utilizada por parte de mi propia aldea, como debió de haberse sentido Itachi cuando le dieron la misión de terminar con el clan.

Itachi, ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué no me mataste también junto con nuestros padres? ¿Por qué dejaste que viera lo que hablaste con ellos antes de matarlos, porque pude ver como mi madre te heredaba las técnicas de su sharingan además de las que ya tenías gracias a Shisui? Alcé mi vista al cielo mientras pensaba en lo anterior, y rememoraba aquella vez hace nueve años, cuando lo perdí todo.

_Ese día había salido temprano de la Academia, el sensei Mizuki que era un viejo amigo de la infancia del sensei de Sasuke, Iruka, nos dejó poco trabajo entrenando con las shuriken y pudimos salir temprano. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el grupo de Sasuke entrenando con mi mochila al hombro, me acerqué corriendo hacia mi hermano quien por haberlo distraído no logró dar la shuriken en el centro y me miró con el ceño fruncido, eso en mi hermano significaba que estaba enojado, enojado de verdad no como cuando Itachi lo golpea en la frente que tan solo sonríe. Le pregunté si se iría conmigo de regreso a la casa y él me contestó en un tono seco y enojado que no, que seguiría entrenando hasta perfeccionar su técnica. Bajé la cabeza con tristeza y seguí mi camino hacia la casa sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que Sasuke llegaría pronto a la casa así que no me preocupé. _

_Entré a los terrenos del clan caminando tranquilamente mientras observaba como mis familiares platicaban entre sí o simplemente paseaban por las calles del barrio saludándome con una sonrisa cuando pasaba a su lado. Saludé a todos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y cuando llegué a mi casa, me quité las sandalias y me puse unas de estar por casa que mi madre colocaba justo en el momento cuando sabia que llegaríamos, al lado de las mías encontré que mi madre había colocado también las de Sasuke pero él llegaría hasta más tarde. _

_-¡Tadaima!-dije ingresando a la casa y caminando hacia la cocina donde sabía que podía encontrar a mi madre. _

_Mi madre asomó su cabeza y me saludó con una sonrisa-¡Okaeri, Hanako-chan! ¿Qué tal la escuela?_

_-Lo mismo de siempre, okasan-dije mientras me acercaba a la sala y dejaba mi mochila sobre uno de los sillones y regresaba al lado de mi madre._

_-¿Dónde está tu niisan?-me preguntó mi madre extrañada al no ver a Sasuke llegar junto conmigo como siempre lo hacíamos. _

_-Se quedó entrenando con las shuriken-dije encogiéndome de hombros-Empiezo a pensar que Itachi y él son muy parecidos en eso de entrenar, se exceden, ¿No crees, okasan?_

_-No lo veo así, musume-escuché la voz de mi padre tras de mí y giré a su encuentro, mi padre me miraba con seriedad algo a lo que me había acostumbrado desde que nací pues no era muy dado a mostrar sus emociones en público, solo algunas veces lo hacía con mamá pero eran contadas las veces que lo veía hacerlo._

_-Otousan-dije sorprendida al verlo, había algo en Fugaku Uchiha que me inspiraba respeto pero a la vez me intimidaba, no era como con mi madre que podía contarle todo o como Itachi que también me escuchaba y le contaba lo que guardaba. _

_De repente se escucharon gritos, el sonido de los kunai y shuriken en el viento y como una espada rompía el silencio. Mi padre gesticuló algo que no logré escuchar y se acercó a mi madre con rapidez, los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más aterradores y me asustaba, algo pasaba en los territorios del clan, corrí hacia mis padres pero ellos en vez de abrazarme que era lo que yo quería, se arrodillaron a mi altura y me dijeron que corriera, que me escondiera y que no hiciera ningún ruido, que ellos se encargarían de ver que era lo que sucedía. _

_Corrí por la casa buscando un sitio donde esconderme, hasta que encontré un armario en una de las habitaciones y me metí en el sin cerrarlo completamente para poder escuchar o ver lo que sucedía. Craso error, no debí de haberlo dejado abierto de haber sabido lo que iba a ver._

_Los minutos pasaban lentos, encerrada en ese armario podía seguir escuchando los gritos que poco a poco iban aminorando hasta hacerse el silencio, un silencio sepulcral. _

_Escuché el sonido de pasos apresurados que se dirigían justo donde me encontraba, entonces fue cuando entraron mis padres seguidos de mi hermano mayor que los miraba con frialdad, Itachi vestía su uniforme ANBU, ¿Pero porque? Había escuchado que no tenía misiones, ¿Le habrían otorgado una nueva e iba a avisar a mis padres?_

_Por la rendija que dejé a medio abrir pude observar los rostros de los tres miembros de mi familia, mi madre miraba asustada y con tristeza a mi hermano y mi padre tenía una expresión indescifrable, estaba sufriendo, pero al mismo tiempo, su rostro mostraba el arrepentimiento y el conformismo. Mis ojos cayeron en el rostro de mi hermano, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, como si algo no le gustara, entonces él miró hacia el armario donde estaba escondida y su semblante cambió a uno lleno de sorpresa, ¿Me había pillado?_

_-Vamos, Itachi no hay tiempo-escuché la voz alarmada de mi madre. _

_-Perdón, yo no quería que todo sucediera de este modo-dijo la voz de Itachi bastante seria. _

_-Eres un Uchiha, y los Uchiha siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra, tu madre y yo sabíamos que algo sucedía, pero nunca imaginamos que serias tú el que terminaría con esto-dijo la voz de mi padre fría como el hielo. _

_No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo me limitaba a escuchar. Vi a mi madre acercarse a Itachi quien la miró confundido, ella sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en la frente tal y como él lo hacía con Sasuke y en ocasiones conmigo. _

_-Llévate al menos una parte de mi legado-dijo mi madre mirando un momento a mi hermano para luego dirigir una rápida mirada a donde me encontraba escondida-Nunca nos olvides, hijo mío. _

_-Sé que te lo había dicho antes, pero antes de que todo termine, te lo diré, estoy orgulloso de ti Itachi y de tus hermanos también, serán grandes ninjas, son mis hijos después de todo._

_Tapé mis oídos con mis manos para no seguir escuchando más y cerré los ojos con fuerza, a los pocos minutos, bajé las manos y abrí los ojos, ya no veía a mis padres, solo podía ver la sombra de mi hermano mayor parado al lado de algo que se encontraba en el suelo. Alcé mis manos hacia las puertas del armario y las abrí con un ligero rechinido que hizo que Itachi que se encontraba de espaldas, se girara para verme. Las puertas estaban abiertas por completo y no sé qué fue lo que vio Itachi en mi, si a una niña de siete años completamente asustada con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos al ver los cadáveres de los que eran sus padres hasta ese día, muertos a manos de su hermano mayor o vio a una niña que sería su objetivo siguiente, porque se acercó hacia mí y me bajó del armario posándome en el piso, me fijé en sus ojos, no era la misma mirada, ya no había sentimientos en ella, era una mirada vacía. _

_-Vete-escuché que me decía, tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, la voz insistente de Itachi seguía hablándome y lo escuchaba como una autómata-¡Que no me escuchas! ¡Vete!-sentí como me zarandeaba por los hombros y me empujaba hacia la puerta cerrada para que me fuera, fue entonces cuando reaccioné mirando a mi hermano con tristeza._

_-¿Qué hiciste?-fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de salir corriendo del lugar hacia la salida de la casa pero no contaba con encontrarme a muchos cuerpos sin vida que habían sido parte del clan. _

_Solté un grito lleno de terror y luego todo se volvió negro. Lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en el hospital días después que Sasuke que lo encontré en la que había sido nuestra casa y me contó lo que le dijo Itachi, a partir de entonces, Sasuke se volvió solitario, taciturno y con una enorme sed de venganza. Tiempo después durante un solitario entrenamiento entre los dos, descubrimos que nuestro sharingan había despertado, Sasuke lo mantuvo oculto hasta que se volvió gennin, en cambio yo lo utilizaba para detectar algunos genjutsus que cubrían en ocasiones la Academia durante ciertas clases y la barrera protectora de Konoha. Según el sensei Hiruzen, fue por esos motivos que mi sharingan podía detectar los genjutsus fácilmente, copiarlos y ejecutarlos sin ninguna molestia. Así que me convertí en kunoichi del tipo genjutsu hasta que supe mi naturaleza de chacra tipo katon y el segundo elemento que podía dominar, suiton. Lo cual resultaba extraño._

-¿No piensas decirnos nada?-dijo Toribena haciendo que bajara la vista del cielo hacia ella que me observaba sentada desde el suelo.

-Pudiste haber muerto si no hubiéramos llegado-dijo Hiroshi abriendo los ojos y despejándose de la pared acercándose a nosotras-El sensei siempre nos decía que no nos acercáramos a Danzo y seguidores, era peligroso para nosotros, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡El sensei ya no está aquí, Hiroshi!-grité en su dirección, mi compañero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante mis palabras-¡No podemos seguir dependiendo de él! ¡Ya no está, ya no está!

"_Recuerda siempre lo que les he inculcado, nunca se abandonen y ayúdense mutuamente. Sé que la misión que les he encomendado aún no la entenderán del todo pero cuando te decidas a buscar la verdad sobre lo sucedido con tu familia, recuerdes mis palabras que sé te diré en el momento de mi muerte."_

¿Por qué regresaban a mí las palabras escritas en esa carta? ¿Que no sabía el sensei que todo lo que sucedió con mi familia fue por culpa de Konoha? No tenía idea de lo que esperaban de mí, ni mi equipo, ni los ninjas de Konoha, mucho menos sabía que era lo que esperaba de mi misma.

Quisiera que el tiempo se parara, quería que el dolor que sentía en el fondo de mi corazón se apagara, no podía creerlo, todo lo que creías sobre tu aldea, sobre tu hogar, todo aquello que Sarutobi me había enseñado, sí, Sarutobi, no sabía cuando lo volvería a llamar sensei, al leer esos pergaminos todo se fue por la borda, todo en lo que creía, el heroísmo que sentía porque mi clan protegía la aldea gracias a la policía de Konoha, era un fiasco total, una aberración.

Dolor, traición, engaño, odio, ¿Qué más podía sentir en ese instante? Ahora entendía la Maldición del Odio, podría estar justificada, pero a la vez no.

Esa era otra de las creencias que chocaban con mi anterior aprendizaje, si los Uchihas estábamos destinados a vivir bajo el odio, significaba que siempre, cualquier generación, si alguno de nosotros no moría y la sangre Uchiha se perdía, el odio ganaría en su mente y su corazón, el ejemplo estaba en mi hermano Sasuke y su venganza.

Todos los Uchiha seguiríamos ese camino, un camino de odio. En cambio, cuando era una gennin, Sarutobi profundizó la mayor parte de nuestro aprendizaje en la llamada Voluntad de Fuego, que poseían todos los shinobis de Konoha, fuimos entrenados en conjunto como un equipo de tres, no individualmente, teníamos diferentes capacidades de eso no había duda pero ninguno de nosotros estaba a la sombra de otro, destacaban grandes cualidades entre los tres.

Hiroshi era un experto en el manejo de las armas, él nos ayudó a Toribena y a mí mejorar nuestro manejo y precisión con las armas, Toribena era toda una especialista en jutsus del tipo suiton, fue por eso que tuve que aparejar mi naturaleza de chacra, la segunda, en suiton, su especialidad eran los ataques sorpresa, se manejaba bien en el espionaje y cuando atacaba en los entrenamientos nos era difícil localizarla aun teniendo de mi lado el sharingan, pues aun no lo desarrollaba por completo, cuando lo obtuve tenía apenas una comilla y conforme mi entrenamiento fue avanzando se desarrolló hasta tener dos, fue hasta la muerte de mi sensei que mi sharingan obtuvo las tres comillas; yo, Hanako Uchiha, era especialista en jutsus de estilo katon y en genjutsus, y como hizo Hiroshi con nosotras antes, les enseñé como detectar un genjutsu y como desactivarlo.

Cada uno de nosotros sabíamos nuestras debilidades y capacidades, nos acoplábamos como un equipo aun siendo de diferentes aldeas, nunca alardeamos ser mejores que otros equipos solo por ser entrenados por un Hokage y hasta la fecha no lo hacemos.

Confiaba en mi equipo al cien por ciento y sabía que ellos también confiaban en mí, gracias a ellos no me sumí en la tristeza y en el rencor como lo hizo Sasuke que el ansia de poder pudo más en él que los lazos de amistad que había formado.

Entonces comprendí, la Maldición del Odio era solo un mito, no existía como tal, era una leyenda de tantas que poseía el clan pero ¿Qué era lo más importante? Conseguir el poder, matar para obtenerlo no te llevaba a nada más que a la miseria, lo que hicieron con esa leyenda fue que el clan Uchiha lo creyera llevándolo directamente a la arrogancia, superioridad y altanería que siempre había demostrado, pero solo eso fue el inicio de la decadencia del clan. El que dudaran de ellos después del ataque del Kyuubi significaba la total decadencia del clan, sumiéndolo en el rencor, apatía y obtención del poder sin importar el qué y el cómo.

¿No era más importante el bienestar de tus compañeros, de tus compatriotas y hasta de tu propia familia en vez de una guerra que no llevaría a ningún lado, sin importar la circunstancia?

Ser un shinobi no significa que tengas que hacer sacrificios, es algo mucho más grande que eso, es defender tus ideales, a tu familia, tu hogar, a todos aquellos que son algo importante en tu vida, ¡Que equivocados estaban mis familiares y mis ancestros! No podía darle la espalda a mi equipo cuando me necesitara, no podía ponerlos en riesgo si la misión se nos iba de las manos, tampoco podía darle la espalda a la aldea, era donde yo vivía, hacer eso, seria traicionar a mis compañeros, mis ideales y a mi familia.

"_-Uchiha…Hanako, tu naciste con un solo propósito, cuida a tu familia, rescátala de la oscuridad y regrésala a la luz, que nadie ni nada te detenga ante nada. Hanako, un Uchiha me pidió que te protegiera, pronto te encontrarás con él, no le temas ni le tengas rencor, puede explicarte muchas cosas de las que tú tienes dudas. Eres inteligente, podrás sobrellevarlo todo. Cuídate mucho, alumna mía-dijo Hiruzen-sensei y cerró los ojos para siempre"._

Aún había tiempo, he descubierto la verdad, pero eso no significa que todo en lo que haya creído durante todo este tiempo no sea real. Había muchas cosas que debía aclarar, muchas cosas que pensar, pero el haber descubierto la verdad sobre mi familia no cambiaba nada, seguía siendo Hanako Uchiha, la única Uchiha que pisaba la tierra de Konoha y del País del Fuego, una de los sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan.

Era tiempo. La misión comenzaba. La verdad había sido revelada, ya sabía lo que debía hacer y mis compañeros, Nishigara Hiroshi y Sabakuno Toribena estarían conmigo para realizar esta misión.

Había llegado el momento.


End file.
